Resident Evil: Wesker's Revenge
by Albert Wesker
Summary: After REC:VX, Wesker is looking for revenge. Rated R for gore and language. R & R.


RESIDENT EVIL: WESKER'S REVENGE  
  
Prologue  
  
Matt Deavon sat on the "HCF 009" ship in the icy waters around Antartica. This was the site where the HCF submarine had gone down. Albert Wesker and his team had obtained a sample of the T-Veronica Virus and had escaped Umbrella's Antarctica base when their submarine went down for unknown reasons. Until now.  
  
One team of divers had searched a part of the sub. One half of it flooded from an explosion that occurred from within the sub. From the Tyrant. In the flooded section, a giant Umbrella B.O.W was found. It caused the explosion. Files obtained show that the B.O.W was really Rockfort Island prisoner Steve Burnside. Burnside's body was attained by Albert Wesker because it had the T-Veronica Virus within it. Burnside must have not been totally deceased when loaded on the submarine and must have awakened and killed the crew. Most of the crew and been found. All had been tore to pieces, but no sign of HCF Captian Albert Wesker. The part that was not flooded had been locked down, and then still could be survivors, but that was slim. The area was only about the size of 2 closets.  
  
And Matt had the unfortunate job of searching it.  
  
"Hey Deavon, you're up!" shouted John Jacob, captain of the ship.  
  
"All right," Matt sighed.  
  
Matt walked by 2 of the other divers, Ryan Donalds and Fred Fuller, before getting in the icy water.  
  
"How's the water guys," Matt asked.  
  
"Cold as sh*t, and sub's not any better," Fred responsed.  
  
"Yea, that f*cking B.O.W. tore that sub up, be careful, Matt," said Ryan.  
  
"OK, guys, I'll try," said Matt.  
  
Matt put on his mask and jumped into the water. Cold as sh*t is an understatement. Matt desended toward the sub. Getting into the unflooded part wouldn't be easy. Once he broke the hatch to it, water would rush in. It would be very hard to close the hatch again, which is what he wanted to do. Matt reached the sub. He got his crow bar and undid the hatch. Gallons of water rushed in immediately. Matt dropped in and closed the hatch under amazing pressure. Once that was all settled, Matt looked around at his settings. The room was dark, so he pulled out his flashlight and turned it on. The room was very small and looked to be a storage room. In the corner of the room Matt spotted a body. He went closer to it, trying the recognize it. It was Albert Wesker. Wesker was covered in blood from head to toe. There was a huge gash in the right side of his chest. The Tyrant got him. Matt heard that Wesker was so stronge that nothing could kill him. Well, that didn't matter because he was dead now. His body must have hit something when it was thrown in here by the Tyrant to cause the lock down. Then Matt noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Some the blood around Wesker's chest wound began to go back into the wound.  
  
"What the hell," Matt muttered.  
  
Suddenly a red gaze came from Wesker dark shades. Wesker's arm came to life and he grasped Matt's kneck with a very powerful hand. The pressure under the hand was unbelievable. Wesker grinned under the cover of blood.  
  
"Holy sh*t!" Matt screamed terrified.  
  
Wesker laughed the most evil laugh Matt had ever heard. It was so empty and dark like Wesker's bloody facial expression. He's enjoying this.  
  
"I'm from HCF, don't hurt me Captain Wesker," Matt pleaded.  
  
Wesker's smile faded, then appeared once again. Wesker laughed again. Wesker then tighed his grip.  
  
"F*ck you!" Wesker said bluntly.  
  
With that said, Wesker broke Matt's neck under his grip and nearly ripped his head from his shoulders. Wesker shruggled to get up, his wounds still healing. How long had he been out?  
  
"It's gonna be cold in that water," Wesker said to himself,"I'll just take his suit."  
  
Wesker stripped Matt of his diving suit, air tank, and air regulator. He put them and opened the hatch. He let the tons of water pound in on the room. Once it was flooded, he swam out into the cold icy ocean. It was a very dark ocean, but Wesker spotted a ship and swam towards it. Wesker gripped the gun in his right hand, he would need it.  
  
Wesker reached the surface. He was greeted by another diver who helped him onto the ship.  
  
"Hey Matt, how was the dive?" asked Fred.  
  
"Cold as my heart," responded Wesker.  
  
Wesker pulled up his gun and fired 4 shots into Fred's chest, killing him. The another diver saw this. He grabbed a shotgun and fired at Wesker. Wesker dogged the shot unbelievably fast. Wesker then ran to Ryan was incredible speed. Wesker grabbed the shotgun from Ryan grasp. Wesker then then drove the butt of the gun into Ryan's chest, breaking his chest bone. Ryan dropped to his knees, gasping for air. Wesker then drove the shotgun through Ryan's back and out his stomach killing him.  
  
Captain Jacob heard to gun fires and rushed out to the deck. He found the dead bodys' of Ryan and Fred and figure standing over them.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done," the captain demanded.  
  
The figure raised his head.  
  
"Wesker!? But why you work for HCF," the captain asked.  
  
Wesker ran to the captain was great speed and punched him the face. He punched him over and over again. The captain became a bloody mess. Wesker smiled and through him into one of the ship's walls. He then shot the captain in the face. Wesker laughed.  
  
"Finally, I will have revenge, and get what I really deserve," Wesker stated as he walked to the ship's controls to head to land.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Albert Wesker sat on the bed in his apartment. Wesker sat examining the scar across his chest. It looked just like the one he had had from the Tyrant from the Spencer estate on his stomach. That scar had healed now. The virus he had taken from Birkin had helped his body heal incredibly fast. The scar should be gone in 2 days. Though the virus made him almost invinicible, it didn't heal pain. No the physical pain was always there. He still had the stabbing pains in his scarred intestines from which the Spencer Tyrant had impaled. Wesker would still try to ignore the pain though. The virus also had had some various side effects. Making his speed incredible, and his eyes red and yellow were just a few. One side effect the Wesker was sure of now was hate.  
  
Wesker hated every single human being he saw. He hated them, everyone. The rage burning in him was taking effect. He now enjoyed killing people. In the past he had not. Now things had changed. He also enjoyed watching people suffer. Suffering was his new trade. Stabbing that shotgun throught that diver's body was complete bliss to him. He loved every bit of it. He had become an unstoppable monster. That was it. He was a raging monster. Wesker enjoyed it too.  
  
Wesker got off the bed and went to one of his cabinets. He opened it and pulled out his handgun. He started to load it. Once finished loading his gun, he pulled out his combat knife from when he was captain of the S.T.A.R.S. He put it in his belt, he would have use for it later.  
  
Wesker began to think to himself again. He new mission was pretty clear to him. He was employed by no one. He had stabbed three groups in the back in his life. First the S.T.A.R.S., then Umbrella, and now HCF. Wesker was the "dead man" again, and no one was after him. He had disposed of the HCF divers' bodys in the ocean. No one knew what had happened to them. No one would. Wesker mission was to get revenge on the 3 groups he had betrayed. They had all equally caused him pain and they would pay. He would kill them all, one by one, and he would enjoy this. He would make sure they die slowly. This was Wesker's first mission that he himself had organized and decided on. It would all him, no help from anyone else.  
  
Wesker searched the cabinet again. He then found a file and picked it up. It read:  
  
CHAMBERS, REBECCA  
  
AGE: 18  
  
SEX: FEMALE  
  
LOCATION: ROSEMARY, CALIFORNIA  
  
OCCUPATION: FORMER S.T.A.R.S. MEMBER. CURRENTLY EMPLOYED.  
  
Wesker had found this file on the HCF ship. Why it was there he did not know. He wasn't really sure what it meant either. One thing was sure, HCF was hiding things from him. They would pay for it. And so would Ms. Chambers. Wesker laughed to himself.  
  
Wesker placed the file in his pack. He had alot of work to do. He had many people he was going to be looking for. He wouldn't stop until he found everyone of them. There was something in his mind that wouldn't let him stop. It was a craving that wouldn't stop. Wesker reached into his pack and pulled out the picture of the S.T.A.R.S. that was hung in the office. Every S.T.A.R.S. member was on there, most of them dead due to the Spencer estate mission. This picture was one thing that would fuel him. Every time he saw the pictures of the living S.T.A.R.S. members, he filled with hate and knew that he had to complete his mission, so he would finally be at peace with himself.  
  
Wesker walked to the window and looked out over the city, and the bright blue sky. A sky he would turn red with the blood of his victims. They had more to fear than zombies now. They had to fear Albert Wesker.  
  
"May God have pity on the merciful souls that I will torture to the end," Wesker said to himself laughing.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chris Redfield sat in his chair by the TV. Chris flipped the channels aimlessly trying to find something to watch. Chris groaned with impatience to find that nothing good was on. Chris turned the TV off, and got up and started to walk into another room.  
  
Chris and his sister Claire now lived in Portland, Oregon. The former S.T.A.R.S. members all decided to hid out after their experiences with Umbrella, and now HCF. They knew they were all after them. They had all separated each other. Rebecca Chambers now lived in the small suburb of Rosemary, California. Barry Burton and his family lived in Austin, Texas. Jill Valentine now lived in Seattle, Washington alone. Former R.P.D. officer Leon Kennedy had gone into an underground anti-Umbrella Co. and hadn't been heard from since. U.B.S soldier Carlos had also gone into the anti-Umbrella Co.  
  
What hurt Chris the most was Jill's departure from his life. Not only were he and Jill friends, but they had began dating. At one point he thought he would ask Jill to marry him one day, but that would never hapen now. Those bastards at Umbrella had ruined his life. They had ruined our lives. Chris was sure that Claire felt the same about Leon's departure. Claire and Leon also were beginning a relationship. They were also thinking of adopting Sherry Birkin, whose parents died in the Raccoon City outbreak. But once their relationship came to sudden end, and we were forced into hiding, they found a distant relative of Sherry's to take care of her. Then Leon dissappeared, and Claire moved in with Chris.  
  
Chris walked into Claire's room to find reading a book.  
  
"Reading another cheesy romance novel, Claire?" Chris asked reluctantly.  
  
"They're not cheesy big brother, I wouldn't be surprised to find you reading one," Claire responded.  
  
"Yes, they are," Chris said.  
  
"No, they're not," Claire said.  
  
"Are too!" Chris argued.  
  
"Are not!" Claire cried.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are no!"  
  
"They are!"  
  
"They're not!"  
  
Claire ended their brother-sister quarrel by throwing a nearby pencil at Chris's head. Chris ducked.  
  
"Hey that could have hurt, Claire!" Chris said.  
  
"Good, that should teach you not to insult a great work of literature," Claire responded.  
  
"Whatever, It's getting close to 12 PM, who's cooking lunch," Chris asked.  
  
"Why, you are silly, I've cooked lunch and dinner for 4 days straight, it's your turn," Claire responded.  
  
"OK, I think I'll cook..." Chris started.  
  
"On second thought, maybe you should pick up a pizza; I remember the last time you tried to cook," Claire cut him off.  
  
"What's wrond with my cooking?" Chris pleaded.  
  
Claire gave Chris an evil look.  
  
"Ok, Ok, but it's not that bad," Chris said.  
  
Claire gave him another evil look.  
  
"Alright, Geez, but how does Taco Bell sound than pizza?" Chris asked.  
  
"Alright, Taco Bell's fine. Just get me a soft taco," Claire said.  
  
"Ok, done, see you in 15 minutes," Chris said.  
  
With that done, Chris exited the room and went to look for his car keys. Chris found them on the table next to his wallet. He opened his wallet to see how much cash he had.  
  
"Lets see, 20 bucks, that should be enough," Chris said to himself.  
  
Before he closed his wallet he spotted the photo tucked into it. He pulled it out and looked at it closely. It was an old picture of him, Jill, Barry, Brad Vickers, Forest Spreyer, and Albert Wesker. People that were his friends. All except Albert Wesker.  
  
"That son of a b*tch," Chris said to himself.  
  
When Wesker turned on the S.T.A.R.S at the Spencer estate his world turned upside down. Someone he really consider his friend. Calm, cool, and collected Albert Wesker. Chris witness the brutal death of Wesker at the hands of the Tyrant. Then months later at Rockfort Island, he ran into Wesker, still alive with unbelievable powers. When Wesker turned on S.T.A.R.S. he considered Wesker not to be a human anymore. Now after his encounter with Albert Wesker in Rockfort, he was sure he was not a human. He was a monster. Wesker was believed to be dead once again, but Chris didn't believe it. Wesker was still alive, and Chris knew it. Chris knew that he and Wesker would meet again, and he would be ready this time.  
  
"I will be ready, Wesker, I will, and I'm waiting for you," Chris said out loud to himself.  
  
Chris put the photo back into his wallet and put his wallet into his pocket. Chris then opened the front door and walked out into the world......  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mr. Michael Bonford sat in his big leather chair smoking a cigar. To the right of Mr. Bonford stood Dirk Hoffman. Michael Bonford was the CEO of HCF. Mr. Bonford was a very powerful man and he made things happen. Mr. Bonford also keep things from his own employes to keep his company safe. What was HCF? HCF was a company that Mr. Bonford founded in 1995. HCF was a company that carried bio organic weaponary like Umbrella. Unlike Umbrella, they never had any spills, or breakouts. All their secrets stayed intact. Most of their help in bio organic weaponary came from Unbrella traitors like Albert Wesker. Wesker had helped them greatly.  
  
Dirk Hoffman was a HCF hitman, and was the Albert Wesker's point man. Dirk was in Antartica with Wesker, as well as Rockfort Island, but Dirk escaped in the 2nd HCF team's submarince in a mix up. Wesker's sub explosed and crashed in the icy waters around Artartica. HCF had sent a diving team to find the sub, but they never came back. HCF was in the process of getting another team out there to find the sub, and the missing team. That didn't matter to Dirk and Mr. Bonford. They held one man responsible for some of this.  
  
Captain Sam Ronalds, the captain of the 2nd team at Antartica. Sam Ronalds had always seemed to be jealous of Wesker's power in HCF, as well as his physical powers. Plus Sam had failed to get a sample of the T-Veronica Virus. Now it was his time to defend himself.  
  
"Send him in," Mr. Bonford said to Dirk.  
  
"Yes, sir," Dirk responded.  
  
Dirk left the room. Two minutes later he returned with Sam Ronalds. Sam walked in the room proudly, but Mr. Bonford could see the chicken sh*t shaking in his boots.  
  
"He knows he's f*cked." Mr. Bonford thought.  
  
"Welcome to my wonderful office, Captain Ronalds," Mr. Bonford said still puffing his cigar.  
  
"It's my pleasure, and please call me Sam," Sam said.  
  
"Kiss ass..." Dirk muttered under his breathe.  
  
"Well, on to business, where is my T-Veronica Virus?" Mr. Bonford asked sharply.  
  
"T-Veronica Virus, well, sir, Albert Wesker was the only one who had a sample, but he's on the bottom of the ocean now, sir," Sam said nervously.  
  
"Why is he on the bottom of the ocean, Sam?" Mr. Bonford asked.  
  
"I don't know, sir, so type of explosion occurred on his sub..." Mr. Bonford started.  
  
"Enough of that, where is your sample of the T-Veronica Virus?" Mr. Bonford asked cutting him off.  
  
"Well, sir, I don't have a sample," Sam stated.  
  
"And why not?" Mr. Bonford asked.  
  
"Ms. Alexia Ashford was the only person who had it in her and, if I even got near her she would set me ablaze, sir," Sam said.  
  
Mr. Bonford sat in his chair smoking his cigar thinking. Mr. Bonford gave a look at Dirk, and then returned to Sam Ronalds.  
  
"Why should I forgive you Mr. Ronalds," Mr. Bonford asked.  
  
"Please, sir, I do a good job on all my missions, I'll do anything you like, just please," Sam begged.  
  
"Alright, just leave my office and get to work," Mr. Bonford ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir, thank you sir," Sam said.  
  
Sam Ronalds turned his back to Mr. Bonford and Dirk and started to leave. At that moment Mr. Bonford signed to Dirk. Dirk nodded, and pulled out his handgun, put it to Sam's head, and fired a round spattering Sam's brains all over the office's wall. At this quite horrific sight, Mr. Bonford stood up and walked to Sam's body. Mr. Bonford kneeled next to it and put his cigar out on Sam's back. Mr. Bonford then stood up and looked at Dirk.  
  
"Get that stupid janitor in here to clean up this f*cking mess," Mr. Bonford said bluntly.  
  
"Yes, sir," Dirk responded.  
  
Dirk left the room, and Mr. Bonford walked to his desk, and sat down is his big leather chair. Mr. Bonford then lit another cigar and began to smoke it as if nothing happened.....  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chris Redfield walked out of his house and walked towards his jeep. It was a beautiful day, with a bright blue sky.  
  
"Hey, Chris," someone called out.  
  
Chris turned to see his neighbor, Ben Walters. Ben had been Chris and Claire's neighbor since ther had moved to Portland. He had Chris had become close friends in the past month. Ben Walters was 25 years old, one year older than Chris. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and was about 6'5, and 206 pounds. Ben Walters worked at an office building up in town, be he was also a good hunter. He and Chris would go hunting together every other weekend. Ben was a good friend.  
  
"Hey, Ben, what's up?" Chris asked.  
  
"Not much, Chris, where you going?" Ben asked walking towards him.  
  
"I'm going to Taco Bell to get me and Claire some lunch, wanna come?" Chris aksed.  
  
"Sure, I'll get some my self," Ben said.  
  
"Alright, but you're paying for yours," Chris said.  
  
"All right," Ben agreed.  
  
With that said, Ben got in the passenger seat of the jeep, and Chris got in the driver's seat and started the car. Chris drove out of the drive way and into the neighborhood. It was a nice neighborhood with beautiful trees. Chris loved it here. He would still always miss Raccoon City though, it would always be his home. It would always be his past. A past he hadn't told Ben about his past. Maybe now was the time. Chris thought he could trust Ben. Chris would give it a shot.  
  
"Ben, you know how I said Claire and I were originally from Miami, Florida?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes, Chris," Ben responded.  
  
"Well, we're not..." Chris started.  
  
"What, where are you from then?" Ben asked.  
  
"We're from Raccoon City," Chris said.  
  
"The city that went down because of the ebola virus? Yea, right, Chris," Ben said.  
  
Chris pulled out his wallet and pulled out his picture of the S.T.A.R.S. together and gave it to Ben. Ben looked at the picture for awhile and realized that Chris was telling the truth.  
  
"Oh, my god..." Ben said.  
  
"It wasn't the ebola virus either, it was the T-Virus," Chris said.  
  
"T-Virus?" Ben asked.  
  
"Yes, it was created by Umbrella. There was a breakout in the Spencer Estate in Raccoon Forest. After many cannibalistic murders around the forest, we were sent in to find the murders. What we found was a mansion filled with zombie, giant spiders, Tyrants, and horrible monsters found only in nightmares. We also found out that our captain, Albert Wesker was a traitor working for Umbrella. He and many others, my friends, died that terrible night," Chris stated.  
  
Ben stared at Chris like he was insane.  
  
"When we got back no one believed us. They said we were crazy. We got out of the city. Then there was a T-Virus outbreak in the city. Ebola virus my ass," Chris said.  
  
"This...this really happened," Ben asked almost shocked.  
  
"Yes, it did," Chris said.  
  
"My god, we have to tell..." Ben started.  
  
"Tell who, they will think you're crazy. No don't tell anyone, Ben. I'm trusting you. Umbrella is after me, Claire, and the other survivors. Thats why we are here. We are hiding out," Chris said.  
  
Ben sighed and slowy nodded his head.  
  
"Alright, Chris I won't tell a living soul," Ben agreed.  
  
"Thanks, Ben, you're a good friend," Chris said.  
  
For the rest of the ride to Taco Bell and back the two friends were silent.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jill Valentine looked at herself in the mirror. Jill had dyed a strip of hair blonde. Sure it was stylish, but mostly, it was to futher hide herself. None the less, Jill liked it. Jill picked up her coffe mug and drank some coffe. She looked outside to see that was sunny, which was good for a change since it rained so damn much in Seattle. Jill put down the coffe mug and walked to the kitchen table. There she had left what was left of her breakfast, scrambled eggs. She through away the remains, and walked to the table and picked up the picture that she had been looking at.  
  
It was a picture of her and Chris together. Her and Chris. Jill missed Chris alot, more than anything in the world. Their break up had hurt her alot. She now lived alone in rainy Seattle, Washington, hiding from Umbrella, depressed and unhappy. She would have given anything in the world to have her old life back; to have Chris back; to have back their life in Raccoon City with the S.T.A.R.S. But that was all dead. Jill's life and future was pretty much dead. Jill was pretty much dead.  
  
Jill had been taking alot of pain killers and sleeping pills lately due to her massive depression. The last thing Jill wanted to become was a crack head but she seemed to be headed in that direction. Jill would do anything to prevent that.  
  
"God damn head ache," Jill said aloud to herself.  
  
Jill went to her cabinet to get some Advil.  
  
"More pills, just what I need," Jill said aloud again.  
  
Jill took the Advil, and sat down at the table and continued to look at the picture. Jill looked at it untill she finally made her mind up.  
  
"I don't need to stay in this hell hole any longer, Chris, I'm coming home," Jill said to herself as she got up and began to pack her things.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Rebecca Chambers had woke up in a cold seat that morning. She had had a horrible nightmare that she was back at the Spencer Estate with the zombies and monsters that haunted it. She had woke up screaming, and after about a minute stopped to realize it was just a dream, that the Spencer Estate was gone. It was 6:34 AM at that time, so she decided to go and have her morning jog now.  
  
Rebecca slowly sifted from the bed and slipped on her jogging shoes. She then slipped from her bed time clothes into her tanktop and windbreaker pants. It was mid-January, but in Rosemary, California it was still somewhat warm. The temperature outside was about 55 degrees C. Still alittle asleep, Rebecca pulled herself to the refregerator for a glass of orange juice. Rebecca helped herself to the glass and drank up. After that she put the glass down and headed outside.  
  
Rebecca ran outside. She ran down the driveway, and out into the street of the neighborhood. Rosemary, California was small, beautiful, and exculsive. It was a nice safe neighborhood perfect for her. She felt very safe, but it was very hard living alone to Rebecca. The nightmares are the worst. Each one worse than the last one. She had had one just about everynight that week. She hoped they would go away soon.  
  
Rebecca turned the corner of a street at a stoplight and keep running. Rebecca hadn't talked to any of her fellow former S.T.A.R.S. members in a long while. She plan to give a call to some of them today. She loved them very much, and she hated being away from them, but she had to do what's right. As hard as it was, Rebecca had kept secrets away from them, but it was only to protect her, it was the right thing. They wouldn't understand if they ever found out though. Even if it was the right thing.  
  
Rebecca began to the circle the block as she lowered her pace. She had not only had nightmares about the Spencer Estate, she had seen visions while awake. She dropped a flower pot the other day because she thought she saw a zombie in front of her. She went into her bedroom and thought she saw a Hunter in her closet. She looked out her window and thought she saw Albert Wesker. Things like this were starting to scare her. She thought she should maybe get some help, or see a doctor. She would still have to think about some more though.  
  
Rebecca finally made it back to her house. While walking back up the driveway, she noticed something that made her heart drop. The front door was open....  
  
Rebecca knew she had closed it when she had left, or did she.  
  
"Don't panic, Rebecca, stay calm," she said to herself.  
  
Rebecca slowly went into the house. She looked around the kitchen to see that no one was around. Rebecca quickly grabbed a kitchen knife to arm herself. She tried to turn the lights on, but they wouldn't. The power was out. She slowly went into the dining room. The dining room was empty. She then went into the TV room. The TV room was empty was empty to, but the TV was cracked and the room had been trashed. She went into her room, to find it also empty, but trashed. All her cabinets were opened.  
  
"My files!" Rebecca cried.  
  
Rebecca searched the cabinets to find all of her files missing. Suddenly she heard a crack in the kitchen. Rebecca's heart dropped into her stomach again.  
  
"Hello, anyone here," Rebecca asked.  
  
There was no answer. Rebecca went into the kitchen to find it empty. Rebecca was getting angry.  
  
"Ok, *******, I got a knife and I'll cut your ass up so you better get out!" Rebecca yelled.  
  
Rebecca felt a gust of wind behind her. She turned to see nothing. There was another of wind followed by another crash.  
  
"God damn it, who are you," Rebecca yelled.  
  
"Rebecca, long time, no see," a dark voice from behind Rebecca said.  
  
Rebecca turned to see no one. Rebecca became terrified.  
  
"Who are you!" Rebecca cried.  
  
"Rebecca, dear sweet, Rebecca, I didn't know you were employed by HCF." the dark voice said.  
  
"No...you...oh god where are you?" Rebecca cried.  
  
"Why I'm right....here," the dark voice said.  
  
Rebecca turned to see a dark figure behind her. The figure's eyes turned red and with amazing speed the figure rushed to her and landed a hard punch to her face. Dazed, Rebecca fell back into the kitchen table. The figure laughed evily. The Rebecca recognized the voice, and the figure.  
  
"Wesker...is that you?" Rebecca asked dazed.  
  
"Why, yes, it is I, Rebecca, I have some questions for you," Wesker said.  
  
"What do you want?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"I want to know why you were employed by HCF and I, who want for them, didn't know about it," Wesker asked.  
  
"I....I...I," Rebecca started.  
  
Wesker grabbed Rebecca by the neck and lifted her from the ground.  
  
"You tell me!" Wesker screamed.  
  
"I wanted protection, thats all, they said they would protect me from Umbrella and people like you," Rebecca stated.  
  
"People like me? Why, wants wrong with people like me?" Wesker asked grinning.  
  
"People like you are d*cks who are always trying to kill me," Rebecca said.  
  
"Hahahahah...you amuse me, Rebecca, to bad what I do to you won't be amusing," Wesker said.  
  
"Now, you tell me where the remaining S.T.A.R.S are, sweety," Wesker order.  
  
"No, never," Rebecca stated.  
  
"I said tell me!" Wesker yelled.  
  
"No!" Rebecca cried.  
  
"You'll tell me, or you will die!" Wesker screamed.  
  
When Wesker said this Rebecca gripped her kitchen knife and stabbed Wesker in the ribs.  
  
"Aaaahhhh, why you little b*tch!" Wesker screamed.  
  
Wesker punched Rebecca across the face sending her across the room. Wesker then walked up to her and grabbed the kitchen knife from Rebecca. Rebecca suddenly became to see the Spencer Estate again. It was like she and Wesker where in the estate again, and the walls where closing in on them.  
  
Wesker grinned as he held the knife. He pulled Rebecca to her feet again.  
  
"Rebecca, you're about to feel what a gutted fish feels like!" Wesker said with amusement.  
  
Wesker then stabbed the knife straight through Rebecca's face and through her skull. Rebecca felt brief pain as the walls of the Spencer Estate closed down on her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Chris Redfield stopped his jeep at his house. Chris got out, said goodbye to Ben, and walked into the house with the Taco Bell food. Chris walked into the kitchen and put the food on the table.  
  
"Claire, foods here!" Chris yelled.  
  
Chris sat down at the table and started to eat. After about five minutes, Claire still wasn't in the kitchen. Chris wondered where she was. Chris got up and went into Claire's room. There he found Claire on the phone, with what looked like tears in her eyes.  
  
"Claire, what's wrong?" Chris asked confused.  
  
Claire looked up at her brother. Claire gave the phone to him.  
  
"It's...Barry," Claire said slowly.  
  
Chris grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.  
  
"Barry, is that you?" Chris asked.  
  
"Hello, Chris, yes it's Barry," Barry answered.  
  
"Hey, Barry, what's happening?" Chris asked.  
  
"It's bad, real bad..." Barry started.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" Chris asked.  
  
"This may be hard for you Chris, it's hard for me to tell you..." Barry started.  
  
"It's Ok, now what happened?" Chris asked.  
  
"Rebecca Chambers is dead, Chris," Barry said with a coldness in his voice.  
  
"Rebecca's dead...but how?" Chris asked.  
  
"She was murdered, Chris. Someone decided to break in her house and put a kitchen knife through her brain." Barry said.  
  
"Jesus...oh god, who would that," Chris asked, startled.  
  
"We don't know, there were no fingerprints. My guess is someone from Umbrella. It had to be a professional hit," Barry said.  
  
"God. Are you and your family all right? What about Jill?" Chris asked.  
  
"I can't get in touch with Jill, no one answers her phone. Don't worry, Chris, she may just be out. You and Claire need to be careful. Lock your doors and keep safe," Barry said.  
  
"Alright Barry, you're a true friend," Chris said.  
  
"Thanks, Chris, I'm glad you trust me after that Spencer estate thing. It means alot to me," Barry said.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Barry, keep safe," Chris said.  
  
"Alright, same to you and Claire. Bye," Barry said.  
  
"Bye," Chris said.  
  
Chris then wiped a tear from his eye as he hung up the phone.  
  
-----------------  
  
Albert Wesker sat in the dark corners of the lab. In his hands he held his combat knife. He had had lots of fun with that kitchen knife of Rebecca's, but this baby was even better. He almost laughed out loud. Yes, killing Rebecca was a joy. He had learned alot about HCF too. All those files had been interesting. HCF was making a new Bio Organic Weapon, and now, a nuclear weapon. Wesker couldn't wait to see these things in person. That he would worry about later. Now he had to worry about Umbrella.  
  
Yes, there he stood in a corner of a Umbrella lab. It had been awhile since he had worked in one of these facilities. His revenge on Umbrella was about to be acted on. Wesker watched the scientist work on the lab table. Roger Sherman was his name. The only surviving scientist of the Spencer Estate lab team that Wesker had worked with. All the others had been zombified and died. Roger and Wesker had not. He had plans for Roger. Many plans.  
  
Roger and another scientist were working together. The other scientist looked at Roger.  
  
"Hey Roger, could you help me with something over there really quick before we finish this," the scientist asked.  
  
"Sure," Roger agreed.  
  
The two scientists began to walk over to the other side of the room. They were going to walk right past Wesker. This was the moment Wesker had been waiting for. Once they were walking right by him, he stepped out and stabbed the other scientist right in the back his combat knife.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!" the scientist cried out in pain.  
  
Wesker lifted his knife up, also lifting the scientist off the ground with it. Roger turned to see the horrific sight. Blood flowed from the scientist's gashing wound. The scientist then to gag and squirm untill he died while being held up by the knife. Wesker smiled and laughed.  
  
"Wesker..." Roger gasped.  
  
"Yes, Roger, old friend, we are gonna have some fun," Wesker said as he dropped the scientist from his knife.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Roger Sherman stood shaking with the handgun in his hands. Roger wasn't ready for what he was about to do. But he had to do it, or Wesker would kill him. Roger knew he would. Roger had known Wesker for awhile and he knew that he was a sick person deep down inside. Not only would Wesker kill him, he would make him suffer. Wesker would torture him to no ends, like he did to poor John Han with the knife early. Wesker had stabbed the poor man in the kidneys and he lifted him off the ground with the knife itself. The pain must have been unbelievable. Roger remembered the look on John's face as he gasped for air and began to gag in his own blood from deep down from his insides. In a sputter of mucus and blood John had died on Wesker's knife. Wesker dropped him off the knife as if he was a piece of garbage.  
  
To Roger, Wesker always seemed to have something strange about. It was the emptiness in his soul, the blackness in his red eyes that rage his unbelievable rage of hate that would never stop. Roger remembered to see that rage building in the lab's of the Spencer Estate.  
  
Wesker had always been the calm, cool, and collected scientist. But in the monthes of June and July, Wesker lost his cool. He began to snap in certain accurrances. Wesker screamed at other scientists, was bitter, and seemed nervous. One day, Fred Guller, another scientist, bumped into him and spilt his coffe on him. Wesker smacked him across the face and pulled out his knife. He was stopped by Birkin. Once Wesker realized what was happening he apologized to Fred and everyone went about there business. In the next few days, Fred had become parinod as Wesker was. Fred had realized how dangerous the T-Virus really was. He threatened to leave the estate and tell the world about what Umbrella was really up to. Fred made his way through some of the scientists, throwing a fit, acting almost crazy. He was about to go out the door of the lab when Wesker put a gun to his head and blew his brains out.  
  
No one acted the same around Wesker. No one except William Birkin. Roger thought they were up to something unaware to the other scientists. Wesker began to act more strange by doing experiments on Fred's dead body with the T-Virus. Not to soon after that, the T-Virus got out and anyone died except Wesker, Birkin, and Roger. Birkin later died in Raccoon City, and Wesker died in the Estate after impaled by the T-001. But, now Wesker was back here, after selling his soul to the devil himself. If Wesker wasn't the devil himself. Now Wesker needed Roger to help him.  
  
Roger walked down the hallway of the Umbrella lab. Roger turned left at the door labeled "A4". He found George Francis, head of security.  
  
"How you doing, Geogre?" Roger asked, hiding the gun from his view.  
  
"Pretty good, but the security cameras seem to be down, so if you see anything strange, please tell me of one of my officers," George said to Roger.  
  
"Sure," Roger replied, sweat begining to run down his face.  
  
"Now, damn it, f**k him up," Roger thought to himself.  
  
Roger raised his handgun into view. George was startled and he began to reach for his gun. Roger then fired 2 shots into George's chest. George gasped for air and fell backwards into the wall. His body slid down it, leaving a trail of blood.  
  
"Why...why..." George gasped.  
  
"It's just business, George, I'm sorry," Roger said with sorrow.  
  
Roger then shot George in the head to put him out of his misery. Then Roger heard a creak behind him. Roger turned to see Adam Taylor, a fellow scientist. Adam looked at George's dead body and then at Roger and then back at the body. Adam looked shocked.  
  
"Roger, what the f*ck!" Adam said.  
  
Roger raised his gun and shot Adam in the face, killing him.  
  
"Oh Jesus, please forgive me, I have to do this, he'll kill me," Roger pleaded aloud.  
  
Roger ran out the door and down the hall. Roger knew what he had to do. He had to make it to room "B8" and set the self destruction system and get the hell out of the labs. Wesker would be waiting for him. Roger ran through some more halls and found the stairs. He ran up them and continued down another hallway. Roger stopped at "B7", and went in it. There he found the door to "B8". He went to the door. He pressed the button next to it. It scanned his finger prints and the door opened. In "B8" he found 2 scientists he wasn't familiar with. Roger didn't have time to make new friends.  
  
"Hi, Roger, isn't it?" one scientist said.  
  
Roger raised his gun and shot the man in the stomach and turned and shot the other in the head. He seemed to kill both. Roger went to the controls of the self destruct system. He turned it on. He set it to 1 minute, 30 secs. This was where Wesker came in. Roger had to make to the "A" level and Wesker would help him escape. Roger made a gasp for air as he ran out the door of "B8" as the self destruction system started. What Roger didn't see was the man that he shot in the stomach crawl over to the controls to release the MA-121.  
  
Roger made his way down the halls of the "B" level of the Umbrella labs. Roger was determined to make it, he had to, he couldn't go out like this. Finally, Roger made it to the stairs as the computer like voice from above counted to 60 seconds. Roger reached the bottom of the stairs almost out of breath. Roger turned and began to run. Then he stopped. Running from the other end of the hall was scientist Brad Youngford. Running after him was a Hunter. Roger gasped to see the Hunter jump up and decapitate Brad, spraying blood all over the hallway, including Roger himself.  
  
"Holy sh*t!" Roger screamed.  
  
Roger knew that his luck had just run out. The lighting fast Hunter jumped over Roger and landed in front of him. The green beast looked at Roger with its dark evil eyes. Roger screamed and started to run in the other direction. The Hunter ran after him.  
  
"Wesker, where the f*ck are you!" Roger screamed aloud.  
  
Roger reached the end of the hall and began to turn the corner when the Hunter slashed at his leg, cutting it open. Roger screamed in pain, but kept going. Roger began to limp down the hallway as fast as he could. He could see the doorway to the outside from where he stood. He didn't need Wesker's help to live. Roger was gonna do it all himself. Roger turned to fire a shot at the Hunter, hitting it in it's left eye. The beast screamed. Roger laughed at its pain.  
  
"Take that you stupid freak! Come and get me!" Roger mocked.  
  
Roger kept going as fast he could. He was almsot there, but something made him stop, and turn to fire another shot. He wanted to see the creature in pain again. Roger turned to fire just as the Hunter jumped and cut off Roger's hand holding the handgun. Roger screamed louder than he had ever screamed before. Roger knew he was screwed now, but he didn't stop. He turned and kept going. He only went about 3 steps before the Hunter sliced into his back, dropping Roger to the ground. Roger was in an amazing amount of pain but then he began to crawl, the door was only 4 feet away. But the Hunter pulled him back. The Hunter began to rip the muscles from his legs, and began eating them. Roger cried in pain, there was nothing he could do. Roger then looked through his tears at the Hunter, at his dark evil eyes. This was the last Roger saw before his head went rolling down the hallway.  
  
Roger's head rolling was the last thing the Hunter saw, as Wesker came through the door and stabbed the Hunter in neck area with his combat knife. Wesker then cut the Hunter's head off with one slice, giving it a taste of its own medicine. Wesker laughed and then looked at the mutilated body of Roger Sherman.  
  
"Roger, it's a pity I couldn't have made it here earlier, I was looking forward to working with an old friend again. It looks like I am yet alone again, the way I like it," Wesker said.  
  
Wesker then stepped out of the Umbrella labs and ran with unbelievable speed as the lab exploded. Another one of Wesker's missions had been completed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jill Valentine drove down the highway. She was lucky that she only in Washington which was right above Oregon, where Chris was. It was still a 4 hour drive though. Jill still couldn't wait to see Chris again though. She wondered what he would think of her now. She had certainly gone downhill from where she had been, but she wasn't that bad, or was she? Jill tried not to think these thoughts. Jill tried to remember the good thoughts. The memories of her and Chris together in the once peaceful Raccoon City. Jill stopped at a detour and turned onto a dirt road as she had a flashback.  
  
Jill and Chris had had a picnic that day in the Raccoon Forest. They had drove out of Raccoon City in Chris's red convertible and had had the picnic. It was around June 1997 Jill thought. There was not a worry in the world back then. It was just her and Chris. After having their picnic they had got in Chris's convertible and had started to head back to Raccoon City. About hallway, Chris stopped the car at a point overlooking Raccoon City. Jill remembered the warm sun beaming down on them, and how they cudded up together and watched the city. Jill remembered their conversation.  
  
"It's so peaceful up here," Jill said.  
  
"Yes, I wish we could come up here more often," Chris said.  
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful," Jill said.  
  
"We have been quite busy with the STARS lately, but it still seems that there isn't a worry in the world up here," Chris said.  
  
"Yes," Jill responsed closing her eyes.  
  
"Chris, how long do you think we will be together?" Jill asked.  
  
"Jill, we'll be together forever, no doubt," Chris responsed.  
  
"Do you think we will ever get married someday, Chris?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yes, someday, and I'm sure you'll be a great mother too," Chris said.  
  
"Chris..." Jill said.  
  
With that said Jill and Chris began to kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours, there together cuddled in the warm sun. Chris then started the convertible and drove back into town. Jill remembered that day well. It was a day that she would never ever forget. It would stay in her dreams forever.  
  
Jill began to pay attention back to the dirt road again. Jill had been driving on it for quite awhile now, but she had not seen any cars. She wondered what the detour was for. Jill continued to drive down the road. She spotted a pulled over cop car and an officer standing beside it. The officer waved to her to stop her car. Jill stopped the car and pulled down her window. The officer came to her window.  
  
"Hello, Miss, license and registeration, please," The officer said to her.  
  
Jill handed the officer her driver's licence and ID.  
  
"What seems to be the problem officer?" Jill asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, we're trying to stop a bankrobber, so we set up this little detour. Your licence is clean. You can continue down that road to my left and it will take you back to the main road," the officer said handing Jill back her licence.  
  
"Thank you, officer," Jill said and continued down the road to her left.  
  
Jill went down the road for about 5 more minutes, when she spotted a parked van right in the middle of the road. Jill stopped her car. Then out of the van stepped about 4 men, all dressed in uniforms with masks over their heads, and armed with guns. They motioned for Jill to get out of her car.  
  
"Oh Jesus, they found me," Jill said.  
  
Jill started her car and began to back up, when another van came out of nowhere and stopped behind her. Jill screamed as the men shot out the tires of her car. Jill opened the door of the car and stepped out, she didn't have a gun.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Jill asked the men.  
  
"We want you to come with us, Ms. Valentine, we're not gonna hurt you," one of the the men said to her.  
  
"Thats's a lie," Jill said.  
  
"No, it's not, Ms. Valentine, and you have no choice but to come with us," the man said walking up to her.  
  
"No," Jill said as she kicked him in the balls.  
  
Jill turned to see another man behind her. Jill side kicked him, sending him into her car. Jill turned and punched another man inthe face. Jill then kicked the gun out of another man's hand and hit him over the head with it. Jill turned to see no one. Jill looked around.  
  
"That's all of them," Jill said.  
  
Jill began to walk towards the men's van when she felt something hard hit her back. Jill felt dizzy and dazed as she dropped to the ground knocked out.  
  
The man in the uniform held the gun in his hand that he had just hit Jill Valentine with. The man put the gun in his belt. He then pulled out a radio of his belt. He pressed the button on it.  
  
"We've got her," the man said.  
  
The man then put the radio in his belt, and bent down and pulled a limp Jill Valentine up over his shoulder. He then put Jill into the back of the van.  
  
"We've got big plans for you," the man said as he closed the door to the back of the van.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The man in black in at his desk surrounded by his supervisors. The man in black was the owner of one the biggest companies in the world. Umbrella. The man in black had owned Umbrella for years. The man in black was a powerful man. The man in black was power. If you pissed him off you would become just another experiment for him to play with. He would make tinker toys out of people who were disloyal to him. There had been many.  
  
William Birkin had f*cked for him and had not given him his G-Virus, and Birkin had been shot up. And now Albert Wesker, a man who had once worked for his great company, and f*cked with him. First, Wesker had attacked his Umbrella base at Rockfort Island and Antartica and had caused the deathes of Alfred and Alexia Ashford, two co-owners of Umbrella. The man in black wasn't too hurt by the Ashfords' death, more the power to him. But now, Albert Wesker, who was presumed dead again, attacked one of Umbrella's Labs in California, one their biggest labs too. The security cameras had caught belief footage of him before he had cut them. Softly after the destruction of the lab occurred, killing everyone in it. Over 4,000 Umbrella employees down the drain.  
  
The man in black would not settle for this he had plans for Wesker and some other people too.  
  
"So, what do you imply we do about this matter, boss," one of the supervisors asked.  
  
"I say we burn Albert Wesker," the man in black responded.  
  
"And how do we do that? The man has some type of superspeed, and has other powers that have been reported," another supervisors said.  
  
"I say use the one weapon that I have my trust on in so many matters, and it has never let me down," the man in black said.  
  
"And what would that weapon be, boss?" another supervisor asked.  
  
"Him," the man in black responded with a dark tone in his voice.  
  
"Him...you don't mean," the first supervisor started.  
  
"Yes. He can do it. He has never failed this company, and he won't fail us now," the man in black stated grinning.  
  
"I agree somewhat, but Albert Wesker isn't human anymore, he's a monster. If you send him after Wesker, Wesker will destroy him," the second supervisor said.  
  
"I have my faith gentlemen. I believe that he will kill Albert Wesker. He will win," the man in black said.  
  
"Shall I send him in? the third supervisor asked.  
  
"Yes, send him in. Send in Hunk," the man in black stated.  
  
The supervisor left the room and returned five minutes later. Special Agent Hunk walked into the room. Hunk walked into the room with a handgun in his hands and a dark smile on his face. Hunk stopped at the end of the table and looked at the man in black.  
  
"What is it that I can do for you, boss?" Hunk asked.  
  
The man in black smiled a wide smile.  
  
"Hunk, I have a very...special assignment for you," the man in black said.  
  
"What is your bidding?" Hunk asked still smiling.  
  
"I want you to bring me the head of Albert Wesker," the man in black said.  
  
"Albert Wesker. Yes, this is a special assignment. The "dead man" that cannot die. It will be a difficult task, but is possible when you are Dr. Death," Hunk responded.  
  
"Yes indeed it is possible, Hunk. I also ask another favor out of you. We have files that tell us the Wesker works for our rival company, HCF. You and your team will attack HCF's Headquarter's in Boston, Massachusetts. You will kill Albert Wesker, and you also kill Mr. Bonford, the head of HCF. You will bring me both of their heads. Is that understood, Hunk?" the man in black asked.  
  
"Yes, it is understood, sir," Hunk said as his smile slowly faded and he exited the room.  
  
The man in black rubbed his hands together in excitment. He was sure that Hunk would kill Wesker and Mr. Bonford. The man in black began to smile and to laugh.  
  
"I will have your head, Albert Wesker," the man in black stated aloud still laughing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jill Valentine woke up in the dark room. She was sitting in a steel chair, her arms tied to the back of it. The last thing she remember was attacking the men by the van, and that was it. Now, she was here. Jill looked around in the darkness. She couldn't see anything. She was pretty sure she was attacked by someone related to Umbrella. If not that, someone that wanted her dead. But who was it?  
  
"This is just great," Jill said aloud in her hopelessness.  
  
Just then a light flickered on right in front of her. Jill gasped, startled by the sudden flicker of light. Once Jill's eyes came into focus with the light, she saw a man in front of her. He was a big man. He had shades on his muscular face. He had clean cut brown hair, and he was wearing the black uniforms that the men that attacked Jill were wearing. Jill studied the uniform closely now. Near the right shoulder was a Umbrella symbol with a cross through it, with the word "ANTI" next to it. Jill was confused by this. Jill took her mind off of that for now and decided to talk.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Jill asked the man.  
  
"I am Dan Paynes. I am the supervisor of a Anti-Umbrella force team. We have some people that work for us that you may recognize. Do Leon Kennedy and Carlos Olivera sound familiar?  
  
"Carlos? Carlos works for you? And Leon, yes he was Chris's sister's friend. Yes, he sounds familiar. But, what do you want with me?" Jill asked.  
  
"We want you to join us Ms. Valentine. You were one of the original STARS that survived the Spencer Estate breakout. We need your help," Dan stated.  
  
"What do you want my help for?" Jill asked.  
  
"This may come as a shock to you, but one of your former fellow STARS members, Rebecca Chambers, was killed yesterday," Dan said.  
  
Jill straightened in her seat as tears began to come to her eyes. Her and Rebecca had become close friends after the Spencer thing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dan began.  
  
"No, it's alright, it's just that me and her were good friends for awhile. How did she die? Who did it?" Jill asked.  
  
Dan got up and untied Jill's arms. He knew that he could trust her now. Dan sat down and began.  
  
"I think I can trust you now. I apologize about how you were attacked, but it was all we could do," Dan said.  
  
"I understand, now what happened to Rebecca?" Jill asked.  
  
"She was attacked with a kitchen knife, it was put in her skull," Dan started.  
  
"Oh jesus, thats horrible," Jill said, now crying.  
  
"Yes, indeed. We believe the sick person that did this works for HCF, not Umbrella," Dan said.  
  
"HCF?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yes, Umbrella's rival company. We had files that told us that Rebecca had enlisted in HCF for protection from Umbrella. They stabbed her in the back, and sent one of their men to kill her. They were the only one's who knew where she lived, besides the STARS, and they were all in their homes when this happened. Yesterday, One of Umbrella's Labs in California was attacked by HCF. The person who attacked the labs, is who we believe killed Rebecca," Dan stated.  
  
"Who?" Jill asked.  
  
"Albert Wesker...." Dan said bluntly.  
  
"Wesker! But he is dead. Chris said he died again in Antartica. How could he still be alive? What are we gonna do?" Jill asked.  
  
"We are going to attack HCF's main headquarters in Massachusetts. Today is January 29, 1999. We attack the headquarters on February 4, 1999 at 4 AM," Dan said.  
  
"Ok, I will join you. Is there any else?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like your friend Chris to join us. I would like you to call him, tell him our plans, and tell him to bring anyone experienced in police, or gun work with him. Will you do that?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yes, I would love to work with Chris again.  
  
------------------  
  
Chris Redfield walked inside his house. He, Claire, Ben, and another one of his friends Joseph Ganes had spend the day out fishing. Chris was glad to have fun again with some of his friends. He, Ben, and Claire had also told Joseph about Chris and Claire's past lives. Joseph had been startled as Ben was when Chris told him, but he was supportive of Chris and Claire. The secret was safe with Joseph too.  
  
Chris walked over to his phone and answering machine. Chris had a message left on his phone. Chris pressed play on the machine.  
  
"Hello, Chris this Jill...Listen I work for the Anti-Umbrella force team that Leon and Carlos work for. We need your help, please call us at 845-924- 5693. Thanks, I miss you..."  
  
Chris was speechless.  
  
"Jill..." Chris said aloud.  
  
Chris picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
------------------  
  
Special Agent Hunk stood in front of his Umbrella team. Hunk stood in front of the ****y, somewhat inexperienced men that he would take into a very dangerous battle in just a few days. Hunk would start his brief once they gave him their full attention. Hunk waiting for a moment and then decided to act.  
  
"Shut up, and pay attention," Hunk said loudly.  
  
The Umbrella team quickly shut up and gave Hunk their attention.  
  
"Thank you," Hunk said, starting to smile.  
  
"On February 4, 1999 we are attacking the HCF base in Boston, Massachusetts. We will kill the HCF CEO Michael Bonford, you will bring he his head. I will personally kill HCF opperative Albert Wesker. We will then destroy the HCF Headquarter and everything in it. Remember, they are responsible for more than 7,000 deaths in Umbrella employes. Those employes could have been you. So don't do this mission for me, do it for your company. Is that understood?" Hunk ended.  
  
"Yes, sir!" the team shouted.  
  
"Good, you will report here tomorrow for farther plans, now get out," Hunk said.  
  
"Yes, sir!" the team answered again.  
  
The team exited the office. Hunk smiled again and sat in his chair and cherished the thought of killing Albert Wesker. Hunk could hardly wait for February 4, 1999. No one would forget that date.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Mr. Bonford sat in his office. Mr. Bonford pressed the button on his desk that went to his secretary.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Bonford?" she asked.  
  
"Send Mr. Dirk Hoffman in," Mr. Bonford said.  
  
"Yes, sir," she answered.  
  
In a few moments, Dirk Hoffman entered the office.  
  
"You wanted me sir?" Dirk asked.  
  
"Yes, how did your assignment with Mr. Roberts go?" Mr. Bonford.  
  
Mr. Roberts was a HCF employee that had been stealing from HCF and Mr. Bonford had found out about it. He had sent Dirk to deal with Mr. Roberts.  
  
"Well, I took him out for a few drinks, got him pretty drunk, followed him out into an alley and shot the poor f*cker in the head," Dirk said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Good work, Dirk, I knew I could trust you," Mr. Bonford said.  
  
"Anytime," Dirk said.  
  
Dirk began to leave when he turned around.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Bonford, some of the scientists wanted you in the "T" Room," Dirk said.  
  
"Ok," Mr Bonford said.  
  
Mr. Bonford walked out of his office, he went to the elevator and went down a few levels. When he finally made it to the "T" Room, 10 minutes had passed. Mr. Bonford was greeted by 5 scientists apon his arrivial.  
  
"Welcome, sir, it is completed. The Tyrant is complete!" one scientist said, excited.  
  
"Where?" Mr. Bonford asked.  
  
The scientist pointed to the tube in the corner of the room. In the corner of the room with a glass tube structure. Inside was a remodel of the Tyrant 001 from the Spencer Estate. The difference between Spencer's Tyrant and this one was that the new 001 had a bigger claw, and was stronger and more deadly. He was also bigger in size. Mr. Bonford stood admiring the very powerful sleeping monster in front of him. Mr. Bonford smiled at his creation. He couldn't wait to test it out.  
  
--------------------  
  
Albert Wesker sat in his apartment room. He had gone through alot of files and information in the last days. Wesker decided it was time to revenge on HCF. He wanted the heads of Michael Bonford and Dirk Hoffman, his former friend and pointman. He wanted to destroy their headquarters in Massachusetts. He wanted it all to burn. He wanted them all to burn. He couldn't wait. After that he would spend the rest of his days looking for Chris Redfield. Wesker would find Chris, and Wesker would kill Chris, and he would torture him in the process. Yes, Wesker would do all of this.  
  
Wesker laughed to himself out loud. Yes, and he had picked the perfect date too. February 4, 1999.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Joseph Ganes sat in the chair in front of Chris and Claire Redfield. Next to Joseph sat Ben Walters. Joseph had become very uneasy after what Chris had just asked him and Ben to do.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you want us to come with you and Claire, and some Anti-Umbrella force and break into a giant organization's headquarters?!?" Joseph said alittle stunned.  
  
"Yes, Joseph, you and Ben are my friends, we'll need your help. Besides, you've got a good shot, Joseph, we'll need that," Chris said.  
  
"But I don't really want to kill people, Chris, thats murder, its wrong," Joseph said.  
  
"He has a point, Chris..." Ben broke in.  
  
"No, these type of people deserve to die, just like the people from Umbrella. They are all equal. Besides, if we don't do something, they are going to end up hurting and killing innocent people," Claire said.  
  
"Yes," Chris agreed.  
  
Joseph and Ben both sighed and gave each other looks. What they had been asked to do was a huge task, almost suicide. It was a big choice for both of them. Ben looked up at Chris and Claire. Ben then decided to speak.  
  
"You guys are my friends, and as big as this is, I'm not letting you guys go in alone, I'm with you," Ben said, standing up.  
  
Ben stood by Chris and Claire and they all looked at Joseph Ganes, looking perplexed in the chair.  
  
"I dont know guys," Joseph said.  
  
"Joseph, please, we need your help," Ben said, now supporting the cause.  
  
Joseph looked up at the group and then extended his hand with a bitter smirk on his face.  
  
"I don't know why the hell I'm doing this," Joseph said.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Albert Wesker went over his plans in his apartment. Today was February the 3rd, just one day before he attacked HCF and caused major hell. Wesker loaded his handgun as he went over his plans.  
  
First, he would break into the headquarters. He would snap a few guards' necks and make his way through. He would probably find his to Dirk Hoffman first. Hoffman would be a fun oppenet, especially because Wesker had trained him for awhile. Dirk would still be no match for Wesker unbelievable powers, and Wesker would kill Dirk. Wesker was still decided whether or not to let him die slowly or not.  
  
Second, Wesker would make his way probably many guards to get to Mr. Michael Bonford himself. Thats when the real fun started. Wesker would torture Mr. Bonford repeatedly. Wesker planned to rip his intestines out, and hell probably his brain with them. Wesker knew that Mr. Bonford was no match at all for him. Wesker would kill Mr. Bonford. After that, Wesker set a self-destruction system and watch the HCF explode. This was Wesker's goal, and he couldn't wait to complete it.  
  
Wesker got his combat knife, and loaded it up. Wesker then walked out the door, ready for anything.  
  
----------------  
  
Hunk sat outside in the sun. It was just a few hours before his big mission, and he was ready. Hunk was ready to rip off Albert Wesker's head, along with Mr. Bonford's. Hunk would complete his mission, and he would bring back the heads' of Wesker and Bonford to the man in black. Hunk would be rewarded greatly. Hunk liked his rewards, but sometimes Hunk wanted more than them. Hunk sometimes wished he could own Umbrella himself. Hunk looked to a great power like this everyday. Hunk wanted to own Umbrella.  
  
Hunk laughed to himself.  
  
"I may own it someday, someday," Hunk said aloud to himself.  
  
----------------  
  
Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Ben Walters, and Joseph Ganes sat in the dark at the end of a table. At the other end of the table was Dan Paynes, the leader of the Anti-Umbrella force, and Jill Valentine, Chris's former lover and partner.  
  
"We will attack the HCF headquarters in the morning of tommorrow," Dan Paynes said.  
  
"Are we prepared?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes, many of my men, along with Ms. Valentine will help you," Dan Paynes said.  
  
"So what exactly are we gonna do when we attack HCF?" Joseph Ganes asked.  
  
"We destroy the headquarters, and try to kill their opperative Albert Wesker, and their owner Mr. Michael Bonford," Dan Payne said.  
  
"So Wesker did survive the Rockfort and Antarctica breakout," Chris said.  
  
"Yes he did, and killed your friend Rebecca Chambers, and destroyed a major Umbrella base," Dan Paynes said.  
  
"I'm surprised that Umbrella hasn't already gotten to him yet then," Ben said.  
  
"Well, they may have, we're not sure of his status right now, but we believe he is at the HCF Headquarters," Dan Paynes said.  
  
"You're not sure, then we're taking a hell of a risk then," Joseph said.  
  
"Yes, it is a risk, but we're willing to take it," Jill said, now stepping in for Dan.  
  
"Are you willing to take it?" Dan Paynes asked.  
  
"I am, I want that son of a b*tch," Chris said.  
  
"I'm in too," Claire said smiling.  
  
"I guess I am too," Ben said.  
  
"What about you Mr. Ganes?" Dan Paynes asked.  
  
"Fine, but you guys better have my back," Joseph responded.  
  
"Good, and believe me, we'll have your back," Dan Paynes said.  
  
Eveyone began to leave the room and follow Dan Paynes but Jill and Chris. When everyone was gone they walked up to each and hugged. Then they kissed.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Jill said after the kiss was done.  
  
"I have to, how have you been," Chris asked.  
  
"Horrible," Jill said.  
  
"I pretty much have been too," Chris said still holding Jill.  
  
"Yes, it's been a terrible time," Jill said.  
  
"I like what you've done to your hair," Chris said admiring the blonde streak in Jill's brown hair.  
  
"Oh, yea, I changed it alittle to futher hide myself," Jill said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Are you sure, are is it just a fasion statement," Chris said smiling.  
  
"Both I guess," Jill said.  
  
"I'll be glad to have you as my partner again, Jill," Chris said.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad you're watching my back again," Jill said.  
  
"Yes," Chris said.  
  
"Just don't let your eyes sift to anything below my back, ok?" Jill said jokingly.  
  
"Sure, Jill," Chris said laughing.  
  
"I'm so glad to see again," Jill said looking into Chris's eyes.  
  
"Me too," Chris said as the two kissed again.  
  
"I think we better catch up with the others now," Jill said after the kiss was over.  
  
"Yes, let's do that," Chris said.  
  
Jill and Chris left the room and went to find their group.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Dr. John Woods walked down the hallway slowly. In his hands he carried a sample of the T-Virus. HCF had stolen some samples from Umbrella. Every Wednesday, John would have to transport more to HCF's labs. Well it was early Wednesday, so John started on his job. John stopped walking to look at his watch. 12:45 AM it said. Jesus, my boss has to lay off the over working. John continued to walk down the hall, now almost to the labs. John and many others had been working on HCF's first B.O.W., the T-001 remodel. Mr. Bonford had requested this model to be for certain reasons unknown. It all made John, and other scientists uneasy. Still the T-001 remodel was complete, and was ready for any use, all at the push of one button.  
  
John turned right at a corner and started to walk slowly still, the labs now in his sight. John then heard a creak behind him. John supposed it was another scientist working late, like him.  
  
"Excuse me, could you give me a hand with this sample," John said.  
  
John turned his head to see the scientist, but instead saw a muscular man with blonde hair and black shades. The man also had a handgun in his hands.  
  
"Who the hell are you, what do you..." John started to ask.  
  
The man then shot John twice in the back with the handgun. John screamed in a mixture of pain and shock, as he and the T-Virus sample dropped to the ground. The large capsule the T-Virus was being carried in burst open on impact, filling the air with a green-like gas. John, still alive, watched as the T-Virus was released on the facility. John began to cough and sputter as the virus entered his lungs. John kept coughing as his skin turned dark and the blood vessels in his eyes burst. John then felt a great hunger in the pit of his stomach, as his skin began to rott and fall off. John felt his brain lose control of his functions as he fell into a state of darkness...  
  
Albert Wesker watched the scientist that he had shot turn into a zombie right in front of his eyes. Wesker also saw the T-Virus being released into the atmosphere and go into the air shaft. This would affect the entire facility. It would not effect him so he had nothing to fear.  
  
It had been really easy breaking into the facility. There were two guards guarding the doors. Wesker had broke one of the guard's neck, and then had grabbed the other guard's assault rifle and had stabbed it right through his body. Wesker had enjoyed it. Wesker then had made his way here. The T- Virus would probably do the work for him. But to be sure, Wesker would search for Dirk and Mr. Bonford himself. With that, Wesker continued on.  
  
----------------------  
  
Mr. Bonford woke up from the yelling voice of Dirk Hoffman.  
  
"Get the f*ck up, boss!" Dirk ordered.  
  
Mr. Bonford rolled over to the side of his bed to glance at his clock. 1:29 AM.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Hoffman?" Mr. Bonford asked.  
  
"Sir, there's been a T-Virus outbreak!" Dirk said.  
  
Mr. Bonford jumped up to see Dirk Hoffman with an assault rifle in hand, and a gas mask on his face.  
  
"What! A T-Virus outbreak! How?" Mr. Bonford screamed.  
  
Dirk Hoffman threw Mr. Bonford a gas mask and a handgun. Mr. Bonford put the mask on and loaded the gun.  
  
"One the stupid scientist dropped a T-Virus sample, now there's f*cking zombies everywhere!" Dirk explained.  
  
"Jesus..." Mr. Bonford said.  
  
"What should I do?" Dirk asked.  
  
"Lock down. Lock down this place right now," Mr. Bonford said.  
  
"A lockdown, sir? What about the people still alive? They would be trapped," Dirk said.  
  
"I know that, but they don't really matter. We matter, we're gonna escape. Now lock this place down," Mr. Bonford said.  
  
"Yes, sir," Dirk said uneasily.  
  
Dirk left Mr. Bonford's room and ran to lock the facility down. When Mr. Bonford saw that Dirk was out of sight, he got up and got in a secret air vent that would lead out of the facility. This was Mr. Bonford's escape. Dirk Hoffman really didn't matter to Mr. Bonford, he was just a hitman, he could get another one. All that mattered to Mr. Bonford was himself. Mr. Bonford was going to escape.  
  
---------------------  
  
Albert Wesker shot another oncoming zombie in the head with his handgun. The sound of brain, skull, and mucus sputtered when the bullet connected with the head. Wesker then shot the zombie in the head again, this time the zombie dropped to the ground motionless. Wesker then made his way down another hallway. Wesker turned a corner walking right into another zombie.  
  
"Son of a b*tch," Wesker said as the zombie tried to bite him.  
  
Wesker grabbed the zombie's jaw and popped it right out. Wesker punched the zombie in the face repeatedly until its brains ran losely over his hands. Wesker then let the zombie drop to the ground. Wesker then walked down another hallway. The HCF Headquarters was like an endless maze. It also very big. Wesker then heard a gun shot ahead. Wesker turned a corner to see a scientist, still alive, shooting a zombie. Wesker pulled out his handgun and shot the scientist. The scientist cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The zombie dropped to it's knees and began to feast on the scientist. The scientist was still alive though and cried in pain as the monster ripped into his flesh with his rotten teeth. Wesker watched as the zombie ate out the scientist's back and shoulders. It had only been a few month's since Wesker had seen a zombie eat another person alive. He forgot how much he enjoyed it.  
  
Wesker walked past the feasting zombie and towards the end of another hallway. Then a heard a loud sound as a metal wall came down at the end of the hallway. Wesker ran to it and beat it with his fists. Wesker heard the sound again, and he turned to see another metal wall come down on the other side of the hallway. It was a lock down. Wesker was trapped....for now.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Dirk Hoffman made his way to Mr. Bonford's room.  
  
"Hey boss, the place's locked down," Dirk said.  
  
Dirk then found the room to be empty. Mr. Bonford wasn't in sight.  
  
"Boss..." Dirk said to no response.  
  
Dirk then realized that his boss had ditched him and had left him to die in the facility.  
  
"That son of b*tch," Dirk said aloud, cursing himself for trusting him.  
  
Dirk sighed and left the room and turned a corner, walking right into a hunger zombie. The zombie bit right into Dirk's right shoulder, ripping off flesh and tissue.  
  
"Ahhhh....you son of b*tch!" Dirk screamed.  
  
The zombie bit him again. Dirk cried out again, and then punched the zombie. Dirk then pushed the zombie away.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Dirk screamed as he unloaded his assault rifle on the zombie. The assault rifle tore the zombie to pieces as Dirk smiled.  
  
Dirk then stopped firing. Dirk got out a bandage that he had found in the First Aid room. He rapped his arm up and continued down the hall. Dirk was gonna escape.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Chris and the Anti-Umbrella force stepped through the giant doors of HCF Headquarters. Chris and the others looked around them to find two dead guards, one with an assault rifle through his chest.  
  
"Jesus Christ...." Joseph said.  
  
"Looks like someone's beat us to the job," Dan Paynes said.  
  
"Who could have done that," Claire asked.  
  
"What could have done that is the question," Chris said in response.  
  
"This doesn't look good," Ben said.  
  
"It's not gonna get much better," Jill said.  
  
The team walked to wear doors should be, but instead, there were metal walls. There was nowhere to go.  
  
"What the hell, where's the doors?" Joseph said.  
  
Dan Paynes observered the metal walls.  
  
"There's been a lock down, we can't get through," Dan said bitterly.  
  
"Then what the hell do we do?" Ben asked.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Dan said.  
  
Then there was a loud spark sound heard. Suddenly the metal walls began to lift up, revealing door ways.  
  
"Looks like the lock down's over, lets go," Chris said.  
  
The team walked through the door. They walked down a long a hallway and then turned right at the end of it. The team stopped when they turned the corner. What Chris, Jill, and Claire saw brought back terrible, and dark memories. There was a scientist in front of them, his arms out stretched, his skin falling off, gore around his mouth. It was a zombie. The one thing that haunted their dreams out of all the monsters. The cold, and evil zombies. The rest of the team stopped in shock too, not sure what they were seeing.  
  
"What the f*ck is that thing!" Joseph cried out.  
  
"It's a zombie," Chris replied.  
  
"Jesus...." Ben said.  
  
Dan Paynes raised his handgun and shot the zombie in the face, not once, but twice, dropping the undead creature in a pool of his own dark red blood. Dan Paynes walked over to the zombie and looked at it. A black ooze was flowing with blood from the bullet wounds in its skull. Dan looked at the name tag on his gore covered lab coat. John Woods. Dan then removed himself from the scene and turned to his team. The team was also studying the zombie with wide eyes. The newcomers looked to be in shock, and Chris, Claire, and Jill seemed to be fighting the sight of the undead creature off.  
  
"You guys ok?" Dan asked his team.  
  
"Yes..." they all said almost at the same time.  
  
"We need to continue on," Dan said, now beginning to walk down the hallway.  
  
"Ok, lets go guys," Chris said to the others.  
  
Everyone began to follow Dan. Dan and the team reached the end of the hall and turned left. The team went through a few more hallways, walking past the dead bodies of HCF scientists. In one hallway they found a zombie feasting on a dead scientist. Most of the team turned away from the gorey sight. Dan raised his handgun again and shot the creature dead with 3 shots. Dan walked to the creature to check if it was dead. When Dan was sure he waved for his team to catch up. The team began walking together again. Then a cry rang out from Dan.  
  
The team turned to their captain. Dan Paynes cried out as he was shot through the back, the bullets ripping through his heart, and coming out his chest. The assault rifle bullets continue to rip through his torso, as blood and pieces of his ripped heart flew from the gapping wound. Dan dropped to the ground with a look of utter shock and pain on his face as he clutched his chest. Dan's body sputtered on the ground for a few seconds and then stopped, signaling his death.  
  
The team looked in shock at their dead captain. How could this happened. Then they looked to see his attacker. At the other end of the hallway was a Umbrella agent. In a dark padded suit, and with a gas mask on, the agent pointed his still smoking assault rifle at the team.  
  
"My name is special agent Hunk, and I am going to kill you all today," the agent said.  
  
The team ran through the door at the end of the hallway as Hunk fired his assault rifle at them. The team ran into another hallway, but each member ran through different doorways in a panic. The team was now split up.  
  
----------------------  
  
Dirk Hoffman watched the moniters. He couldn't believe what had happened. An Umbrella team had broken in, and had broken the lock down. Then another team broke in, Dirk was not sure who they were, and they were attacked by the Umbrella team. One man was ripped up with an assault rifle. Dirk had been looking for Mr. Bonford, but he couldn't find him. Dirk was watching the moniters when he heard a sound from behind him.  
  
"Dirk Hoffman, long time no see," a dark voice said.  
  
Dirk turned around to see Albert Wesker, who was supposed to be dead. Dirk was shocked.  
  
"Wesker you're alive! But they said you died when your submarine crashed and exploded," Dirk said.  
  
Wesker laughed, a grin on his face.  
  
"I cannot die Dirk, I have the powers of a god," Wesker said boldly.  
  
Dirk became uneasy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dirk asked.  
  
"I'm here to kill my boss, and you," Wesker said the grin now spreading.  
  
"What the f*ck, I'm your point man!" Dirk said.  
  
"You were my point man, and remember, I'm dead," Wesker said.  
  
Dirk pulled out his assault rifle and fired at Wesker, but Wesker flew out of sight with great speed and then came out of nowhere and hit Dirk with a great punch. The punch sent Dirk flying backwards into the moniters. The moniters exploded, shocking and burning Dirk. Dirk then fell to the ground burnt and bloody. Wesker then saw he was still alive. Wesker pulled him from the ground and brought him to his feet. Wesker then looked into his burnt face, and swollen eyes. Wesker then laughed and began to punch him in the face over and over again. Wesker must have punched around twenty times. Wesker then looked at Dirk's face. His cheek bone, jaw, and nose had been broken under the force of Wesker's fists. Blood oozed from his eyes, nose, and mouth. Wesker laughed again.  
  
"Why...." Dirk sputtered.  
  
"Because I can," Wesker stated.  
  
Wesker then jabbed his knee into Dirk's ribs, breaking and shattering them under his force. Dirk whimpered in unbelievable pain, not unable to talk. Wesker then dropped Dirk's broken body to the ground.  
  
"Goodbye, my friend," Wesker said.  
  
Wesker opened the door exiting the moniter room when a moan was heard from the another side of the door. Wesker opened the door and left it open.  
  
"Looks like you're gonna have some friends to keep you company," Wesker said, laughing, and leaving the room.  
  
The limp Dirk looked up to see two zombies above his body. The zombies began to drop to their knees.  
  
"No....." Dirk muttered as one zombie plunged its jaws into his stomach, and the other one closed its jaws around his throat.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Mr. Michael Bonford sat lost in the air ventilation system. Mr. Bonford had taken a wrong turn by accident, and he now was turned around and lost in his own trap. Mr. Bonford now just sat in self pity.  
  
"I thought I had the directions of the thing memorized like the back of my hand for gods sake, how could I be so damned stupid?" Mr. Bonford said to himself.  
  
Mr. Bonford had heard lots of gun fire in the past hour or two, and wasn't sure of what was happening to his great facility. Mr. Bonford had to get out somehow though. Mr. Bonford turned on his flash light qagain. Mr. Bonford again started to look for a way out of the air vents.  
  
-------------  
  
Jill Valentine and Joseph Ganes stayed huddled in the dark corner of the room they had dodged into in a desperation. Special agent Hunk from Umbrella had killed their captain, Dan Paynes, and now was trying to kill them. They had somehow been seperated from Claire, Chris, and Ben Walters in the confusion. Now they were alone, and scared. They watched the door way as Hunk walked past it, with his assault rifle, which was still smoking, in hand. Hunk turned his head to peer in the room, and then turned back to the hallway to continue his search. When Hunk was out of sight both Jill and Joseph sighed.  
  
"That was a very close one," Jill whispered.  
  
"Yea, too close," Joseph whispered back.  
  
After waiting about five minutes, Joseph crawled to the door way to see if Hunk was totally gone. Joseph peered out into the hallway, and then turned back to face Jill.  
  
"He's gone," Joseph said in full tone.  
  
"Good," Jill said.  
  
"Where the did the others go?" Joseph said.  
  
"I don't know, but we should look for them," Jill said.  
  
"Yea, ok," Joseph said.  
  
Jill got out of the corner and turned the light switch to the room on. The lights turned on and Jill and Joseph looked around at their surroundings. The room was quite big, was a control panel in the middle of the room, a ladder leading up to the second story of the facility, and a big door label "Lab A6". Joseph walked over to the control panel and looked at it. One button on it said "Lab A6 C", which probably controlled the door's open and close functions. Joseph skimmed over the control panel once more and then looked at Jill.  
  
"I think this button opens that door. Perhaps that door will lead us to the others since we have no clue where they went," Joseph said, looking at Jill as if waiting for a reply.  
  
"Ok, try it, but be careful," Jill said.  
  
"Alright, Jill," Joseph said.  
  
Joseph pushed the button and the door to "Lab A6" opened slowly. Joseph smiled and walked to the doorway, as did Jill. When Joseph was about to step through the door a huge group of hungry zombie came bursting out, charging Joseph. Jill screamed.  
  
-----------------  
  
Chris, Claire, and Ben walked around the dark hallway. The three had dodged Hunk and run into a room. They then had found a ladder to the secong floor of the facility and had climbed up. In the process they had lost Jill and Joseph. Chris was extremely upset by their panic, and the decisions they had made under the panic. Now they were missing the two team mates, who were his friends, and also their captain who was murder by Hunk. The three had lost sight of Hunk, and were safe for the moment.  
  
"I can't believe we left Jill and Joseph behind in a panic, they could be dead for Christ's sakes," Chris cried in pity.  
  
"It's ok, Chris, it's not your fault, we just paniced, and I'm sure they're fine," Claire said reassuring Chris.  
  
"Yes, you're probably right," Chris said.  
  
"Don't worry Chris, we'll find them, then we'll get out of this place," Ben said.  
  
"Not before killing Albert Wesker, and Hunk now," Chris said with revenge on his mind.  
  
"Forget them big brother,think about us, we have to live," Claire said.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry," Chris said.  
  
"It's ok," Claire said.  
  
The three walked down the hallway of the second level and stopped. A zombie appeared in front of them. Chris pulled out his handgun and leveled the undead creature with three shots. Chris then kicked the creature out the way and continues down the hallway. They turned a corner at the end of the hallway and continued on. Then they stopped. The sound of Jill's blood curling scream stopped them dead in their tracks. When it ended, the three ran towards it in a panic.  
  
-----------------  
  
Jill again when she saw the zombies bite down into Joseph. Joseph cried out wildly, now overwhelmed by the number of zombies feasting on his body. There must have been 30 zombies that had come out of the lab, and there were still more coming, almost filling the room. Jill still stood frozen watching them feast on Joseph. Joseph screamed as loud as he could as the zombies took him down in a spray of blood and flesh, and pinned him to the ground eating and ripping his flesh and organs. Joseph screams died down as the life was eaten out of his body. Once Jill realized his brutal death, she bolted towards the ladder. Jill started to climb the ladder as quickly as she could. The zombiesquit feasting on Joseph, and turned their attention towards Jill's warm flesh. Jill kept climbing and got stopped when the zombies grabbed her legs and feets. Jill screamed in desperation. Jill kept trying to climb was the force of the zombies pulling hungerly at her slinder legs. Suddenly Jill heard a voice calling out to her from above.  
  
"Jill, take my hand, you have to trust me," the voice said.  
  
Jill looked up to see the last person see wanted to see. Jill saw Albert Wesker. Jill almost slipped into shock, over whelmed by her situation.  
  
"Why should I trust you, you betrayed us you bastard," Jill cried.  
  
Jill started to feel herself pulled down by the undead creatures. Jill struggled to keep her balance.  
  
"Jill take my hand, you have no other choice," Wesker said.  
  
Jill looked up into Wesker's eyes, and then looked down into the undead eyes of the zombies, who were ready to feast on her. Jill then outstretched her hand.  
  
"Don't let me down," Jill pleaded.  
  
"Oh, I won't," Wesker said, now smiling.  
  
Wesker reached down and grabbed Jill's hand and pulled her up from the undead hands of the zombies onto the second floor of the facility. Jill gained her senses and looked into Wesker's gleaming eyes.  
  
"Thank you, but...." Jill started.  
  
"You fool," Wesker said.  
  
Jill felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Jill looked down to see a combat knife stabbed into her gut. Jill looked back up at Wesker, her eyes filled with tears, anger, confusion, and betrayel.  
  
"Why god..." Jill sputtered.  
  
"I always liked you," Wesker said as Jill dropped to the ground, her back against the wall.  
  
Wesker turned and ran, more of his work finished.  
  
"Jill!" Chris's voice yelled from the otherside of the hallway.  
  
Chris and the others ran up to Jill, shocked to see her with a stab wound in her stomach. Chris dropped to his knees and hugged Jill.  
  
"Oh god no, Jill please don't die," Chris said, now crying.  
  
Claire began to cry, and turned and hugged Ben for comfort.  
  
Jill looked up at Chris, with eye's filled with tears and pain.  
  
"Chris...is it you," Jill said.  
  
"Yes, god, what happened," Chris asked, still crying.  
  
"Wesker stabbed me," Jill said.  
  
"That son of b*tch, I'll get him, god, I kill him for this," Chris said filling with anger.  
  
"Oh, Chris, do you remember..." Jill said now bearly able to speak.  
  
"What Jill?" Chris asked.  
  
"When we...sat in the...sun in your..car..after the picnic..." Jill managed to say.  
  
"Yes, I'll never forget," Chris said.  
  
"I'm going back to...sun I'm...going...back to the happy times," Jill said.  
  
"Oh, Jill, please don't leave me," Chris pleaded.  
  
"Oh, Chris...I'll never leave you..I'll always be in your heart," Jill said.  
  
Chris held Jill's head up and gave her a final kiss.  
  
"I'll always..." Jill started.  
  
Jill Valentine then died in Chris's arms.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Chris Redfield held Jill Valentine's dead body in his arms. Chris couldn't believe that she had died in his arms, and was almost in shock. Chris still held on to her, promising not to let go.  
  
"Jill, god no, please don't be dead," Chris said over and over hugging her.  
  
"Chris..." Claire said softly.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving her," Chris said.  
  
"Chris she would have wanted you to live," Ben said.  
  
Chris looked back at his sister and his friend. Chris then looked back at Jill, her eyes closed. She looked like she was sleeping. Chris had loved to watch her sleep in the past, but now he wanted her awake. But there wasn't anything he could do about it. Chris looked back at his sister and his friend.  
  
"Ok, she would have wanted me to continue on," Chris said now getting up.  
  
"But where's Joseph?" Ben said wondering about his friend.  
  
"I think he's in there," Chris said pointing to the pit of zombies below them.  
  
"Oh Joseph," Claire said.  
  
"Jesus man, first Dan, now Joseph and Jill, this is too much, we got to get out of here!" Ben said, now panicing.  
  
"Just calm down Ben," Chris said.  
  
"No man, Joseph was my best friend since grade school. Now he's dead. I can't take anymore, this is killing me,god damn it," Ben said.  
  
Ben kept on flipping out, and Chris and Claire became concerned. Chris put his hand on Ben's shoulder.  
  
"Ben it's alright," Chris said.  
  
Ben then pushed Chris away from him.  
  
"No it's not, I'm gonna die Chris, I'm gonna die," Ben said.  
  
Ben then ran away from Chris and Claire screaming down the dark hallway. Chris and Claire stood in shock.  
  
"He's lost it," Claire said.  
  
"We have to catch him before he gets himself killed, come on, I'm not losing another friend," Chris said to Claire.  
  
Chris and Claire ran down the hallway after Ben.  
  
-----------------  
  
Mr. Michael Bonford crawled in the air vent above the "T" room. He looked down to see the Umbrella agents looking at his Tyrant. Mr. Bonford didn't know what to do. He was lost in a air vent system, and there were Umbrella agents ready to kill his Tyrant. Mr. Bonford filled with desperation and anger as he continued down the air vent. The vent he was crawling began to wobbly and loose.  
  
Crash!  
  
The air vent collasped from under Mr. Bonford, send him falling 20 feet to the floor of the "T" Room. Mr. Bonford landed on his left leg and felt it crack and snap under the force of his great fall.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Mr. Bonford cried out in pain, holding his broken leg.  
  
The Umbrella agents turned and looked at Mr. Bonford, their assault rifles in hand.  
  
"Hey, thats Mr. Bonford, the CEO of HCF," one agent said.  
  
"Yea, Hunk said to kill him if we spotted him, so open fire guys," another agent said.  
  
Mr. Bonford immediately shot the nearest agent, with his handgun, in the chest, killing him. Mr. Bonford shot another in the chest, but then the agent started to fire at him. Mr. Bonford stood up on his right leg, and started to hop towards the Tyrant's controls to release him, plus trying to dodge the agents' gun fire. Mr. Bonford was almost to the controls when the assault rifles' bullets went shooting through his body, blood going everywhere. Mr. Bonford cried out, and fell on the control panel, dead. But when Mr. Bonford fell, his body hit the button to release the Tyrant, unknown to the agents.  
  
The four remaining agents,the other two shot by Bonford, walked over to Bonford's dead body. Bullet holes were ripped all over his flesh. One agent grabbed Bonford by the hair and pulled his head up.  
  
"Hunk told us to bring him his head," the agent said.  
  
With that being said, the agent pulled out a combat knife, and sliced Bonford's head off, and put it in a bag.  
  
"Thats a job done," the agent said.  
  
The agents turned to leave when the they heard the glass of the Tyrant capsule shatter.  
  
"What the hell!" one agent said.  
  
The agents looked behind them to see the Tyrant running full speed at them, his claw extended.  
  
"Holy sh*t! Run!" one agent screamed.  
  
But it was too late. The Tyrant impaled one agent with his claw, spilting him in two. One agent paniced, and started to unload his assault rifle on the Tyrant. Tyrant turned and impaled the agent with his claw. Tyrant then lifted the agent off the ground with the claw, blood pouring from the agent's wound. The agent then died, and the Tyrant tossed him aside and ran after the other two. The Tyrant impaled the another agent through the back, killing him. The Tyrant then turned and looked at his last remaining victim, backed into a corner, trapped. The Tyrant ran full speed at the agent, the agent screaming in total fear. The Tyrant impaled the agent, sending his body through the wall.  
  
At that moment the remaining part of the air vent collasped, falling on, and crushing the Tyrant. Albert Wesker walked up the fallen Tyrant and laughed, since he was the one who set the explosive in the air vent to make it collaspe on the Tyrant. Albert Wesker laughed at his fallen foe, and then walked up and grabbed the bag that one of the dead agents was grasping.  
  
"I'll take that, thank you," Wesker said, taking the bag with Bonford's head in it.  
  
A shot rang out, hitting Wesker in the shoulder.  
  
"No, I'll take that," a voice said.  
  
Wesker turned around to see a Umbrella agent behind him. Wesker knew who he was though. He was special agent Hunk, the commander of the Umbrella team. Wesker laughed, the bullet wound already healing.  
  
"It's going to be hard to take this from me, Hunk," Wesker said still laughing.  
  
"I like challenges. I will take Bonford's head, and then I'll take your's," Hunk said, smiling under his mask.  
  
"Over my dead body," Wesker said.  
  
"That can be arranged," Hunk said.  
  
Hunk opened fire on Wesker with his assault rilfe, the bullet's ripping into Wesker's stomach.  
  
"Ahhhhh...." Wesker cried out as the bullets came out his back.  
  
Hunk laughed and continued to fire. Wesker began to dodge the bullets, but he couldn't gain his full speed because of all the bullet wounds. Wesker managed running up to Hunk and punching him in the face. Hunk responsed with hitting Wesker in the face with the but of his assault rifle. Wesker's head whipped back, and Hunk hit Wesker in the face again, this time breaking his cheek bone. Wesker filled with rage. Wesker grabbed Hunk by the throat and began to strangle him, attempting to snap his neck. Hunk managed to hold onto his assault rifle, but he was out of ammo, and he could reload because of Wesker's grip. Hunk looked down to see Wesker's bullet wounds healing.  
  
"Son of a b*tch," Hunk managed to say under the grip.  
  
Hunk then thrust the rifle into Wesker's ribs, probably breaking them, making him let go of his grip on Hunk. Wesker then backed away from Hunk, clutching his ribs. Hunk then watched as Wesker's cheek bone healed and popped perfectly back into place. Hunk was amazed by Wesker incredible healing powers.  
  
"Damn it, why won't you die!" Hunk yelled.  
  
Hunk ran over to Wesker and started to smash his assault rifle over his face over and over again, probably breaking every bone in his face. Wesker then managed to grab the rifle though, and taking it from Hunk and then smashed it into Hunk's stomach. Hunk cried out into pain, and then cried out again as Wesker broke the rifle in half over Hunk back. Hunk dropped to the ground in pain, as Wesker dropped to his knees grabbing his broken and bloody face.  
  
"You're a good fighter Hunk, too bad I'm going to have to kill you," Wesker said as his face slowly began to heal.  
  
"Never..." Hunk managed to say.  
  
Wesker got up and started to walk towards Hunk. He was about to grab Hunk when he pulled out a handgun and shot Wesker in the fore head. Wesker grasped his head and then dropped to the ground, flat on his back.  
  
"I thought you were gonna kill me," Hunk said, now getting up, walking to the assumed dead Wesker.  
  
Wesker suddenly popped up and grabbed Hunk by the neck. Hunk was shocked that Wesker was still alive. Wesker laughed.  
  
"I am going to kill you," Wesker said, as the bullet fell from his fore head.  
  
Wesker then punched Hunk as hard as he could, sending him flying into the Tyrant controls. Hunk's body bounced off the control panel and fell on the ground. Hunk cried in pain. Wesker ran over to him and picked him up again.  
  
"Tell your agents hi, in hell," Wesker said laughing.  
  
Wesker then punched Hunk as hard as he could again, sending Hunk flying into the wall. Hunk's body broke through the wall, possibly breaking his back. Wesker laughed.  
  
"I told you I would kill you, and that you would never get Bonford's head," Wesker said now walking away from the fallen Hunk.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Wesker gripped the bag that contained the head of Mr. Bonford, and started to walk to the control panel in the center of the giant "T" room. Wesker smiled as he set the self destruction system. The HCF headquarters was going to blow in 10 minutes and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Wesker turned to leave and finally let out a sigh. Wesker knew that he had completed his mission, Wesker knew that he had got his revenge. Wesker laughed to himself and began to leave.  
  
"Where do you think you are going you son of a b*tch!" a voice behind him said.  
  
Wesker turned to see Chris and Claire Redfield behind him, armed with handguns.  
  
"You killed Jill, you bastard, now I'm gonna kill you!" Chris yelled, filled with anger.  
  
"I highly doubt that, you have a surprise coming to you," Wesker said laughing, looking over Chris's shoulder.  
  
Claire realized what was happening and turned to see Ben Walters, with a big grin on his face, and his handgun aimed at the center of Chris's back, ready to fire.  
  
"No!" Claire screamed as she jumped in front of Chris as Ben fired the gun.  
  
The bullet hit Claire in the chest, dropping her to ground. Chris turned around to see Ben with a gun, and Claire on the ground. Chris dropped to his knees next to Claire.  
  
"No, Ben, what hell are you doing!?!" Chris cried holding Claire.  
  
Ben fired another shot, hitting Chris in the shoulder. Chris cried out, and clutched his shoulder, still holding Claire.  
  
"Ben..." Chris said.  
  
"Shut up, Redfield. Captain Wesker, how nice to be of service to you. I've been waiting so long to kill to Redfields since you stationed me with them a few monthes ago. I didn't understand why I couldn't kill them back then, but now I do. It's bulit my rage, and it will be a bigger bliss now," Ben said with a grin.  
  
Wesker laughed.  
  
"Yes, Ben, you have learned. You've done a good job, the Redfields got so close to you," Wesker said almost laughing.  
  
"Ben, you work for Wesker!" Chris said with disbelief.  
  
"Yes, you fool. I have been working for Wesker ever since I moved next to you and Claire," Ben said.  
  
"You bastard, I thought you were my friend. How could you do something like this?" Chris asked.  
  
"Money, Chris. I'm in it all for the money. The money and pride. Now you better get ready to meet your sister and girlfriend," Ben explained, aiming his gun at Chris's head.  
  
Chris closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet to connect with his head. Chris flitched when he heard a loud gun shot, but was surprised when it didn't hit him. Chris opened his eyes and looked up to see Ben, blood oozing from his mouth, fall to the ground. Chris looked over to see a huge bullet wound in his lower back. Chris then looked up to see his former partner Barry Burton holding a magnum, still smoking from the shot. Chris was shocked.  
  
"Barry...Barry..how did you know...why are you here?" Chris asked stunned.  
  
"Claire gave me a call the night before you guys left, thank god," Barry now aiming his gun at a shocked Wesker.  
  
"Wesker it's your time to go," Barry said.  
  
Wesker's face had changed from a huge smile, to a grim frown. Wesker was extremely angry.  
  
"Burton, you will pay for this. Your family will too. I wonder about all the things I could do to your daughters," Wesker said.  
  
Barry fired a shot into Wesker. The shot pushed Wesker back a few steps. Wesker then recovered from the shot and began walking towards them.  
  
"You bastard, don't you ever talked about my family," Barry said now angry.  
  
"Barry?" a light voice said.  
  
Chris and Barry looked down to see Claire breathing, looking up at them, clutching her chest.  
  
"Claire you're alive!" Chris said, surprised.  
  
"Yea, I had a vest on," Claire said.  
  
"Thank god," Barry said.  
  
Chris looked up to see Wesker walking towards them. Chris stood up and turned to Barry and Claire.  
  
"Barry, get her out of here, I'm gonna take Wesker," Chris said.  
  
"Chris..." Barry started.  
  
"No....he's mine, now get out," Chris said.  
  
Barry slowly nodded his head and pulled Claire from the ground and began to leave. Suddenly the facility began to shake. Things from the ceiling started to fall down.  
  
"Self-destruction in 8 minutes," a computer like said.  
  
"Get out now!" Chris yelled to Barry and Claire he turned to Wesker.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for this," Chris said, grabbing a nearby fallen metal pipe.  
  
"I've been waiting longer," Wesker said as he leveled Chris with a quick punch.  
  
Chris fell down, and then got back up. Chris swung the pipe at Wesker's head bu missed, walking into another painful punch. Chris stepped back and swung again, this hitting Wesker. Chris swung the pipe again, hitting Wesker again. Wesker managed to get a punch to the ribs in, leveling Chris. Wesker then kicked Chris while he was on the ground. Chris cried out, and then took a swing at Wesker's right leg. The pipe connected with the leg, snapping it. Wesker cried out, and backed away. Wesker then popped his leg, repairing it. This frustrated Chris, and he got to his feet and took a swing at Wesker's head, connecting, blood going everywhere. Wesker backed away, clutching his head, when Chris noticed an axe on the ground near him. Chris started to reach down when Wesker ran to him and grabbed him by the neck. Chris tried to hit Wesker with the pipe again, but Wesker caught the pipe this time.  
  
"You're screwed Redfield!" Wesker said.  
  
Wesker then stabbed the pipe into Chris's rib area, the pipe entering his body. Chris gasped as the pipe plunged into his body, blood already starting to pour from the wound. Chris then looked into Wesker's dark eyes and his evil grin.  
  
"Any last words Redfield?" Wesker asked.  
  
"I'll see you in hell my friend..." Chris said as he grabbed the axe and connected it with Wesker's neck, just about chopping his head off. Wesker screamed a blood curling scream, as he dropped Chris to the ground, and clutched his neck, his head almost falling off. Chris gasped for air as he started to leave the collasping room.  
  
"That one's for Jill," Chris said as he left the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Chris Redfield stumbled down the long hallways of the HCF facility looking for the exit. Chris still had a pipe lunged in his ribs, which made things worse, plus having to escape in 6 minutes before the facility blew up wasn't an easy task, injuried or not. The facility was already beginning the collaspe, and may fires had been started. The hallways had been turned red by warning lights all over the facility. Chris took a difficult gasp for air and then continued to stumble down the maze of endless hallways. Chris continued walking until he found window in one of the hallways. Chris tried to break it with his fists, but couldn't. Then Chris took a huge and painful risk. Chris grabbed the pipe lodged in his ribs used all of his remaining strength to rip it out. Chris cried out as incredible pain crippled him. Chris dropped to the ground in the pain. Chris held to bloody pipe in his hands, but was in such pain, he couldn't get up to break the window. Chris sat there in pain for a minute and then managed somehow manged to get up. Chris took the pipe and somehow smashed the window. Chris then sucked it up and climbed out the window into the daylight, and found a ladder leading to the ground. Chris managed to climb down the ladder to the ground. Once on the ground, Chris managed to walk a few steps before collasping on the ground.  
  
------------------  
  
Wesker injected the green fluid into his bulging veins. Wesker let out a sight sigh as his neck began to heal rapidly. His neck healed on the aze, which was still in it, making the axe part of his neck. Wesker injected more of the green fluid into himself, and then got up and started to leave the collasping room. Then Wesker felt something break over his shoulder. Wesker turned around to see an injuried Hunk, slunched over, looking at him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, we're not done yet," Hunk said to Wesker.  
  
Wesker smiled and grabbed Hunk by the neck and brought him to face to face with him.  
  
"Do you know what it's like to be a god?" Wesker asked smiling.  
  
"What..." Hunk said.  
  
Wesker then stabbed Hunk in the shoulder with the shot that had the green fluid in it. Wesker injected the fluid into Hunk. Hunk cried out, as Wesker laughed.  
  
"Now you will know what it's like to be a god!" Wesker said laughing with power.  
  
Just then the ceiling opened up and a helicopter came down by Wesker and Hunk. Wesker kept Hunk in his grip and jumped out of the way as the copter exploded. Wesker then got up with Hunk still in his grip.  
  
"Wonder whose helicopter that was," Wesker said.  
  
Then something happened that Wesker nor Hunk expected. The fallen Tyrant emerged from the rubbled he was in. The Tyrant let out a blood curling screamed and started to run towards Hunk and Wesker.  
  
"Sometimes being a god can hurt," Wesker said to Hunk as he threw him out to the Tyrant.  
  
The Tyrant impaled Hunk with his huge claw and lifted him off the ground. Blood sprayed from Hunk's wound as he screamed out and then became silent. The Tyrant then threw Hunk's body from his claw into the rubble. The Tyrant then turned to Wesker. Wesker was a huge smile on his face. Wesker began to laugh.  
  
"Come on, beast, come and get me, you know you can't win," Wesker said still laughing.  
  
The Tyrant let out a roar and begin to charge Wesker. Wesker stood still waiting. The Tyrant impaled Wesker with its claw and lifted him up. As the blood flowed from Wesker's wound, Wesker was laughing.  
  
"Finally, I feel no pain, I feel no remorse, I feel nothing!" Wesker cried out.  
  
The Tyrant then tossed Wesker from his claw sending him across the the "T" room. Wesker's body flew through the room until it hit the blade of the wrecked helicopter cutting Wesker in half. Wesker was thinking about how much power he contained, but when his body hit the helicopter's blade, he thought no more. The HCF's facility then exploded, the ceiling finally coming fully down, crushing and burning the Tyrant  
  
---------------------  
  
Barry and Claire stood by Chris Refield. Claire was trying to get him to wake up, while Barry was trying to clott his giant wound.  
  
"Chris please wake up, please!" Claire said know crying.  
  
"Claire, please try not to worry, he should be ok, not that I've clotted the wound," Barry said.  
  
"I hope you're right," Claire said.  
  
Barry and Claire had been with Chris for 10 minutes. The facility had exploded a few minutes ago, and a HCF helicopter trying to escape had crashed into the roof the facility. Barry had contacted the Anti-Umbrella force and they were sending a helicopter to pick up Claire, Chris,a nd himself. Barry just hoped they would make it in time. Suddenly, Barry felt a fist hit him in the back of the head. Barry fell over to see a bloody Ben Walters. Claire was trying to stop him, but he just punched her, knocking her to the ground. Ben then returned his attention to Barry. Ben got down and began to strangle Barry. Barry was trying to get to his magnum, but he had dropped it when punched, and he couldn't get to it.  
  
"You thought you could kill me, old man! You will pay. You will all pay!" Ben screamed as he continued to choke Barry.  
  
Suddenly, Barry's magnum was shoved into Ben's mouth.  
  
"Eat this punk," Chris said.  
  
Chris then fired the magnum, making Ben's head explode. Chris then dropped the magnum and collasped to the ground. Barry got up and moved over to Chris.  
  
"Chris you saved my life," Barry said.  
  
"you saved mine...just returning the...favor," Chris managed to say.  
  
"Chris you shouldn't try to talk or move, you're injured badly," Barry said to him.  
  
"Ok," Chris agreed.  
  
Claire was now recovering from Ben's punch.  
  
"Big brother, you're ok!" Claire said as she hugged him.  
  
"Hi Claire," Chris said.  
  
"Big brother, were did you go?" Claire asked.  
  
"I was...just..spending time with Jill," Chris said.  
  
"What?" Claire asked.  
  
"I'll tell you about...it someday," Chris said.  
  
Chris then began to groan and cough. Chris then coughed up some blood.  
  
"Chris you need to relax now until we get you some help," Barry said to him.  
  
"Relax big brother," Claire said to him.  
  
The three sat there for five more minutes until they heard the helicopter coming towards them. Barry shot up a fare and signalled the helicopter towards them. The Anti-Umbrella force helicopter landed and some men came out to help them.  
  
"Hello, I am Agent Jones, and this is Agent Donalds, are you guys ok?" the agent asked.  
  
"He was is very injured and needs a doctor quickly," Barry said to the agent, pointing at Chris.  
  
Barry, the agents, and Claire got Chris onto a stretcher and loaded him onto the helicopter. They then got onto the helicopter as it lifted off the ground into the blue morning sky. Chris looked out the window of the helicopter at the burning rubble where the HCF facility used to be.  
  
"Goodbye, Jill," Chris said softly as he shut his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Epilouge  
  
Chris Refield lay in his hospital bed looking out the window. Chris had been recovering from his injuries for about 6 days now. His ribs had been crushed by the steel pipe, and a few of his organs had been slightly punctured. He could have internally bled to death if he had arrive at the hospital just 5 minutes before he had. Chris had become very lucky. Some of his other team mates had not. Captain Paynes had been shot to death, Joseph Ganes was eaten alive by zombies, Chris had blown Ben's brains out, and Jill had been stabbed to death by Albert Wesker.  
  
Chris really did not know what happened to Wesker in the facility after he had escaped. Chris was sure this time that Wesker had not been so lucky. If Chris's axe shot wasn't enough, he would have been trapped in the facility and burned to death. Chris was pretty sure he was dead.  
  
Chris had escaped the facility and had collasped on the ground from the pain. Chris then had entered some dream like stage where he had found Jill. Jill had hugged Chris and made his wounds heal. Jill then told Chris that was going to make and that she would be waiting for him in heaven until then. Chris began to refuse to wait but Jill had told him that she wanted him to continue on and enjoy his life, even if it wasn't with her. Jill had wanted him to be happy and continue on, and Chris understood her. Chris then came to.  
  
Barry and Claire had been with him most of his time in the hospital. They gone now, giving him some resting time. Chris couldn't rest. All he could do was think of Jill, and the time that they spent. The memory that had come to his mind the most was the time after they had had their picnic and sat in Chris's car in sun. Chris let the memory run through his head once more as the sun from the window shined down on him as he fell asleep....  
  
----------------  
  
The man in black sat in his office. The man in black had heard that the HCF headquarters had exploded and that Hunk and his men had been killed. The man in black was furious that Hunk was killed, but was again very happy to hear the Bonford and Wesker were suspected dead. The man in black escaped from these thoughts and began to go back to his work on his desk. A few minutes later there was a knock at his.  
  
"Come in," the man in black said.  
  
One the man in black's supervisors came in his office, his face white as a ghost. The supervisor cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"Sir, there's someone special here to see you," the supervisor said.  
  
"Alright, send him in," the man in black replied.  
  
"Right away, sir," the supervisor said as he left the room.  
  
The man in black's face turned pale too as he saw the figure in the doorway. The figure walked into the room and stopped at the man in black's desk. Special agent Hunk was standing in front of the man in black, a gapping wound in his stomach, and a big bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Hunk, you're alive!" the man in black, shocked.  
  
"They don't call me Dr. Death for nothing," Hunk said bitterly.  
  
Hunk then pulled the bag down from his shoulder and placed it on the desk. Hunk then reached into the bag to reveal a bloody, and burnt head. The man in black cringed at this sight.  
  
"Mr. Bonford's head as you ordered," Hunk said.  
  
A smile finally appeared on the man in black's face.  
  
"So Bonford is dead. Good work. You will be greatly rewarded," the man in black said smiling.  
  
Hunk then reached into the bag again to reveal a gruesome sight. Hunk pulled it the upper half of Albert Wesker's cold body, a combat knife clutched in his stiff hand, and an axe ingrained in his neck. The man in black pulled back from this sight, almost throwing up. The man in black then regained his senses and laided his eyes back on the sight. The man in black managed a bitter smile.  
  
"Good...work. You will be rewarded greatly. Name your price," the man in black said to the agent.  
  
Hunk then rubbed his hands together and looked into the man in black's eyes.  
  
"I want your company," Hunk said bitterly.  
  
"Excuse me..." the man in black said his face turning pale.  
  
"You heard him..." a raspy voice said.  
  
The man in black looked as Wesker's stiff began to move. The man in black screamed in shock. Wesker then grabbed the man in black by the throat and pulled him towards him.  
  
"Hey boss, remember me," Wesker said, smiling a bloody smile.  
  
Wesker then plunged his combat knife into the man in black's gut, blood spraying everywhere. Wesker moved away as Hunk ordered. Hunk then pulled out his handgun and aimed at the injured man in black.  
  
"Time to die," Hunk said.  
  
Hunk then fired 3 shots into the man in black's chest. The man in black let out a whimpered and then became silent. Hunk walked over to the dead CEO and shoved him from his chair. Hunk then sat in the chair.  
  
"A deal's a deal, I need the legs," the raspy Wesker sputtered.  
  
"Alright, I'll get the scientists to work on you, you're lucky you took as much as you did of Birkin's virus, otherwise the Tyrant would have killed you," Hunk said as he began paging the secretary to get the scientists.  
  
"I can still die if I don't get a lower half soon, I will eventually bleed to death, luckly the virus slows down the blood flow and helps the body clott greatly," Wesker said in his raspy voice.  
  
"Yes," Hunk said.  
  
Some of Umbrella's scientists came in the room to take Albert Wesker away to work on him. The scientists stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the room.  
  
"What happened?" one scientist asked.  
  
"Our CEO took his life and left his will to me. I am your new owner, now take Albert Wesker to the labs for recovery of his lower half," Hunk said to the scientists.  
  
The stunned scientists stood there for a minute and then grabbed Albert Wesker and took him to the labs. Hunk then sat back in his chair and relaxed.  
  
"Now I know what it is like to be a god," Hunk said laughing with power.  
  
The End 


End file.
